Oh, The Games We Play
by Crimson Tranquility
Summary: Now that the Gundam Fight is over with, the Shuffle Alliance decides to finally have a little fun, but what do a couple of Gundam Fighters know about the opposite sex and relationships? Sit back and watch the chaos that ensues! Gundam Fight, Ready? GO!
1. Return to the Gameboard

**Author's Note:** Hi Everyone! I'm really excited to get this project out there. I hope you enjoy it. I have great expectations for this fanfic!! Anyway, I would love feedback and will continue the story if I get feedback so that I know you're interested and everything. This takes place after the Gundam Fight has ended. Hope you like it! As always, please review, it would make my day :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own G Gundam, sigh.

* * *

**Chapter One: Return to the Gameboard**

"Rain. Rain, wake up. We're here…. Back on Earth." Domon Kasshu whispered gently into the ear of the beautiful brunette who was currently sleeping in his arms_. Of course she would be exhausted_, he thought. His teeth clenched together in rage as he recalled the image of Rain inside the Dark Gundam. She looked so helpless and fragile compared to the massive evil monster she was put into. Ulube had forced her into the Dark Gundam and Domon had nearly lost Rain forever.

The King of Hearts shuddered and tightened his hold on her. He would never let her go again. They had promised to stay together forever. His eyes closed and a smile played at his lips as he remembered how exactly he had saved Rain.

Sitting in his gundam while the Dark Gundam continued its attack, Domon had lost all hope of saving Rain. How could he possibly destroy the Dark Gundam with Rain inside of it? Destroying the gundam would mean sacrificing Rain's life and that was one sacrifice Domon could not make. On the other hand, if he allowed the Dark Gundam to live while using Rain as its energy source, the entire world would be destroyed. It had been hopeless and seeing that Rain didn't want him to come closer, Domon was ready to lose.

Suddenly Allenby came to Domon and told him to tell Rain the truth- that he loved her. He mouth had hung open with astonishment. _Just tell her 'I love you.'_ Was that all that was really needed to break Rain free?

Standing tall with the blazing blasts of red-orange fire around him, Domon had reached out to Rain yelling that he wanted her and loved her. _But how could she have not known that? How could she have not have known how much he needed her? _With a pang of guilt he realized he never treated her the way she deserved. For the past year, he barely acknowledged her as his partner let alone his childhood best friend.

But somehow she was always able to forgive and overlook his arrogant, rude behavior. Even when he had thought she would never return to him, she surprised him and responded to his plea. When Domon had screamed her name, the wires holding Rain inside the Dark Gundam broke apart and she launched into the air. Domon felt light-headed as he saw Rain freed from the Dark Gundam, screaming for him. With a quick grab at his signature red cloak, he jumped into the air and wrapped the cloak around Rain's naked body, shielding it from others' eyes.

Somewhere along their way back to Earth, Rain had fallen asleep in Domon's arms, with a serene smile on her face.

Domon couldn't help smiling gently as well when he saw her. Her closed eyelids kept the cerulean blue irises hidden from him as she continued to slumber peacefully. Domon finally had a chance to _really _look at Rain and not have to worry about being caught staring. A heated blush suddenly found its way onto Domon's cheeks as he remembered the time in the Guyana Highlands when Sai Sachi pulled up Rain's dress. After yelling at Sai Sachi, Rain had turned around to find that Domon had seen everything.

Domon had merely turned around from his training when he heard Sai Sachi yelling down the cliff. And in his defense, Domon hadn't really paid attention to Sai Sachi pulling up Rain's dress. No. However he couldn't stop staring as Rain's expression changed from one of astonishment to embarrassment to anger. All he could think was, _she's so beautiful_. Even with her scowling at him, even with him blushing from her accusations of peeking, he couldn't think straight when he _really_ looked at her.

He could still see that the kindness and generosity of his childhood best friend was present, and even stronger, in the woman she had become. But she had changed. He never really thought of Rain as more than his best friend when they were younger. Perhaps that was because they were only children. Their parents always teased them when they asked when the wedding would be.

When Domon had returned as an adult, he could hardly believe his eyes as he and Rain were reunited. She was beautiful and her kind-hearted personality only added to her beauty. Dark brown hair swept back with a headband allowed her wide blue eyes to be seen. An angel's smile played on her face as she laughed at Domon's astonished expression_. 'It's been awhile, hasn't it Domon?'_ was what she had said to him. But he didn't need distractions. Since then, Domon threw himself completely into his mission of stopping Kyoji and saving his father. He was indifferent to Rain.

Of course it was foolish. Domon knew that now. The year they spent together was a year of tears and heartache. For both of them. Domon had truly lost himself in the Gundam Fight and Rain was the only one there that could save him from himself. But he was rude and pushy towards her. In the end, there was no point in denying that he had feelings for her. He wanted to tell her on the morning of the finals, but instead he promised to tell her as soon as the fight was over, when there was nothing tying them back, when they would be free to be together. He wanted to tell her privately. Instead his victory brought more heartache. He had lost both Kyoji and Master Asia in the finals and Rain had left Earth to return to the colonies, only to be put into the Dark Gundam. How ironic that when he finally told Rain he loved her, he said it in front of the entire world! _So much for privacy_, he thought wryly. But it didn't matter. As much as he wanted to tell Rain about his feelings privately, telling the world felt a million times better.

Breaking out of his reverie, Domon saw that Rain did not want to wake up. She buried her head into Domon's chest as he tried to wake her and mumbled, "Just 10 more minutes Domon. Seriously, is it sunrise already?"

Domon smirked lightly. During the Gundam Fight he had insisted on waking up at sunrise to train. Of course that meant that he wanted Rain up at sunrise to work on Burning Gundam. He had complained about Rain's low blood pressure keeping her in bed for so long that Rain finally became so exasperated and she bet she could wake up just as early as Domon. This had an interesting outcome. Domon was trained to wake up at sunrise so it was second nature for him. Rain on the other hand set half a dozen alarm clocks around her bed to wake her. Every morning she would trudge past Domon with a sour expression on her face while he smiled at her brightly.

Upon hearing Rain's sigh of content, Domon decided to carry Rain to her bed inside of Han's boat. He was never one for fancy hotels and had declined the numerous offers from the hotels who wanted to thank him for saving Earth. He accepted their thanks and strode by them, walking swiftly and carefully with the beautiful woman in his arms.

Gently placing her onto the small bed in the cabin of the boat, Domon's fingers carefully brushed a stray piece of Rain's hair away from her face. He leaned toward her, marveling at her beauty again. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to brush his fingers across her cheek. Then quiet as a mouse, Domon turned away to allow Rain to sleep. A smile tugged on her lips.

On the deck of the boat the Shuffle Alliance members sat talking and laughing. It had been a long year for all of them and now that it was all over, they could finally relax.

After they had returned to Earth, Chibodee, George, Sai Sachi, and Argo quickly went to Han's boat to see Domon and inquire how Rain was doing. When they found that she was fast asleep, they decided to stay until she awoke.

"I say we do something fun!" The Neo-America Gundam Fighter, Chibodee suddenly exclaimed. His bright eyes shone with excitement.

"Oh no. Chibodee, your idea of 'fun' roughly translates to doing something illegal or getting arrested," George, the Neo-France fighter, shook his head with clear disapproval.

"Hey! That's not true!" Chibodee fiercely replied.

All of the fighters rose an eyebrow and looked at him.

Sheepishly he sighed. "Oh alright! So my parties and ideas get us in _a little _trouble…."

"_A little_?! You call sending Natasha a Playboy bunny outfit _a little _trouble?" Argo asked exasperated. He shuddered when he remembered that day when Natasha had begun firing at the FedEx delivery man.

"Ahahaha, sorry about that buddy. Anyway no, I mean some honest, good ol' fun. Come on guys! When was the last time we had fun? We didn't! Not really anyway. Okay, okay so the Gundam Fight was sorta fun. But let's have some natural fun!" Chibodee's delight seemed to influence only the youngest member of the alliance, Neo-China's Sai Sachi.

Sai Sachi was sitting on the edge of his seat, intently listening to Chibodee's argument. He nodded his head excitably. "Yeah guys think about it! We only have so much time over here together before our colonies want us back to congratulate us and stuff. Besides a little bit of fun never hurt anyone."

"Speak for yourself," Argo muttered under his breath. "But I will join you."

"As will I. Some recreation is something we all need right now," George said, nodding.

Domon shook his head slowly. "I don't know guys…"

"Don't know about what?" A soft voice questioned from behind Domon's seat.

"Rain! It's nice to see ya, babe!" Chibodee winked at the brunette.

"Madame Rain, I hope you are feeling better?" George hastily got to his feet and offered Rain his chair.

"How ya doing sis?" Sai Sachi smiled at the older woman.

Argo nodded towards Rain.

Domon gazed at Rain. She looked well rested and back to her normal self.

"Thank you all for the concern. I'm feeling much better. I was just tired. Who knew the Dark Gundam could take so much out of you?" Rain joked lightly.

Domon looked down, his fist clenched. He hated to think of anything that hurt Rain.

"Well we were just trying to convince Domon here to loosen up and have some fun!" Chibodee smiled at Rain. "Maybe you could help us…?"

"Help you do what exactly Chibodee?" The four feisty girls who made up his crew ran over to Chibodee and threw their arms around him.

"Yes we would all like to know what exactly the Shuffle Alliance is planning to do now." Natasha's strict voice carried over as she marched over with the princess of Neo-France closely behind her as well as Sai Sachi's friend, Cecile.

"Well I was trying to get Domon to agree to hang out with us and have a little fun but he's no having it. We can make it interesting actually…. Hmm yeah that would definitely make things interesting!" Chibodee was suddenly deep in thought, his forehead scrunched up as he concentrated on whatever plan was being concocted in his head. "Okay here's the deal. How about whatever game we play, we make teams. Say guys versus girls?" A wicked grin crossed his face. _This will be perfect for some alone time with some lucky woman_, he thought.

Domon shook his head swiftly and answered immediately. "I think that's a bad idea."

Chibodee's mouth hung open. "Wait! Why not?!"

Confidently Domon replied, "Well it wouldn't be much of a competition, would it? I mean five gundam fighters against the girls? Even with there being eight of them, it would hardly be fair and realistic to think they can beat the Shuffle Alliance."

Eight pairs of eyes glared at the Neo-Japan fighter. Rain was the first to speak.

"Domon, no one said it would have to be a gundam fight. Sure you're all exceptional _gundam_ fighters, but Chibodee never said the games were gundam fights."

"That's right. And believe me, Domon Kasshu, us women can hold our own." Natasha voice rang out authoritatively.

"Yeah there won't be gundam fights, that's hardly fair. But there will be plenty of other games. And the ladies seem fairly confident in their abilities. Let's let them show us what they've got." Chibodee turned towards the people around the circle and proceeded to point to each one. When everyone else had agreed, he turned to slowly point at Rain.

"Of course," she answered surely. "This is what we need. Some fun."

The finger moved until it rested on Domon. All the eyes followed to see what the King of Hearts would say.

"What's wrong, Domon? Afraid of some friendly competition?" Rain smirked slightly at Domon.

Domon glared back and then relaxed his jaw into a sneer. "Of course not. May the best men, or women, win."

Chibodee clapped his hands together. "Well that's that! Let the games begin!"

* * *

Well what did ya think? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	2. Interesting Wager

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I have a bunch of great ideas for more games and stuff but if you have an idea, let me know! As always, please review so I know if I should continue the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Interesting Wager**

"No Princess, we don't need those!" Rain slapped her palm against her forehead in exasperation as the Neo-France princess, Marie Louise, picked up a couple of flashy neon-green hats. "Remember everyone, we have to dress alike because we're a team and also, do pick out some simple outfits, okay? We need to be able to run fast and not get caught on anything." Rain's little speech fell on deaf ears as the princess and Chibodee's crew continued to pick up designer outfits, giggling slightly when one would pick out something outrageous.

Only Natasha and Rain seemed to remember the point of their little 'shopping trip.'

-Flashback-

"Alrighty then, listen up ladies and gentlemen! The name of the game is 'Cops and Robbers.' Now, any objections to that?" Chibodee's grin was so wide it looked like it would stretch straight off of his face.

"Well maybe you should tell us the rules_ first_ so we know exactly what we're playing." Shirley, the fiery redhead of Chibodee's crew answered.

"I agree. I don't want to be selling my soul to the devil." George's perfect articulation was filled with suppressed irritation. He didn't like the idea of the princess playing a game with such a vile and evil-sounding title.

Chibodee stood up from his seat on Han's boat and jumped onto an empty wooden box. His expression became serious as he began to explain the rules of the game.

"It's pretty simple, really. There are two teams: the cops and the robbers. The robbers run, hide, and all that jazz while the cops try to capture them and bring them to 'prison.' So we'll also need a special location that will act as the 'prison.' Of course the robbers will be given a head start and once inside the prison, they are allowed to leave if, and only if, another robber is able to tag them. Otherwise, when all the robbers are caught in prison, the game will end and the cops win." Chibodee ended his speech with triumph. His eyes still held the excitement he felt and it radiated onto the rest of the gundam fighters and the girls. Everyone seemed to be rallied up about the impending game. Everyone except one person who stood with a quizzical look on her face.

"Hold on a second. And how exactly do the robbers win?" Natasha was used to seeing all aspects of something before rushing in. It was a tactic she had learned as part of the Neo-Russia team.

Chibodee's face fell slightly. "Uhh… I can't really remember that part of the game…"

"I have an idea. How about the robbers have to find something before all of them are caught. Like an object of some sort that the cops hide. That way there's a fair chance of winning." During Chibodee's speech, George had become intrigued by the game. He was thoughtful for a moment and then smiled up at everyone. "Yes I think that will work just fine. The robbers must first find an object, how about this?" He turned to Domon and in a flash, pulled the deep red ribbon from his head. Domon's jet black hair gently fell into his eyes.

Domon glared at George, who seemed determine to ignore him as the others laughed and applauded him on the idea.

Rain's breathe caught in her throat. She had always loved Domon's hair and with it lightly moving with the wind, she couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked. What she would give to run her fingers through it now! She was conscious of the blood that rushed up to her cheeks at her thoughts.

"Sis? Earth to sis! Is that okay?" Sai Sachi was leaning towards Rain, his hand flashing past her eyes in an ill attempt to wake her from her daydreams.

Rain looked up startled and was met with everyone's eyes staring at her intently.

"Umm, yes of course that's fine!" She stuttered over her words, quickly trying to divert the attention away from her and her tomato red cheeks.

Everyone seemed satisfied with her answer and turned back to talk amongst each other. Only one pair of black eyes watched her carefully, smirking slightly at her embarrassed expression. _This game might be more interesting than I thought_, Domon smiled to himself.

"There should be some way to differentiate between the teams." Argo deep voice startled Bunny, the mousy Neo-America crew member, who was sitting next to him. Argo had been silent throughout the conversation.

"It's not really necessary since it will be guys versus girls. Unless of course you ladies don't feel comfortable being against a bunch of gundam fighters?" Domon's offhanded remark caused a commotion as the girls all snapped back at him.

"Well since its all decided then. Let's flip a coin and see who will be the cops. Call it in the air, Rain." Domon produced a coin from his pocket. He stood up and moved into the little circle that the gundam fighters and girls had formed. Rain met him in the middle and both stood facing each other. Domon grinned and Rain smiled back shyly. With a lazy flick of his wrist, Domon sent the coin flying up towards the sky.

"Tails!" Rain's voice chirped quickly.

The coin dropped back from the sky into Domon's waiting palm. His fingers closed around it and he slapped it on top of his other fist.

Everyone leaned in, holding their breath for the results. They were looking at their two team 'leaders.' Domon lifted his hand.

He smirked as Rain groaned. Heads.

"Well okay then! Sorry ladies but fair is fair. Guys are the cops, girls are the robbers. Don't worry though, it's to your advantage. You have more numbers and can all look for the ribbon while we have to catch all of you." Chibodee was quick to calm the girls down.

"Well you guys might not need any outfits, but since we're the robbers, I think we should be allowed to have a team outfit to help us camouflage better." Cecile, the youngest of the girls, knew of strategy from watching her brother in the gundam fight.

-End Flashback-

And so here they were. Getting outfits. Rain and Natasha sighed and continued to try to grab the girls' attentions. Finally they had herded them back together and decided to go with the color black since they would be playing in the moonlight.

Cecile walked into the store, her blue hair pulled back into her normal two braids. "Okay I have some information."

Being young and being with the youngest of the gundam fighters had its advantages. She only had to lean in towards Sai Sachi and bat her eyelashes and he had told her the information she was seeking. The other gundam fighters were as tight-lipped as ever.

The girls quickly gathered around Cecile and exchanged high fives. "So Sai Sachi said that the guys have decided on the location and time. We'll be meeting in the garden of Neo-France's embassy. They have already gotten permission from the officials there, which I suspect has a lot to do with George. Also, we're going at 9 o'clock because it will be dark by then. The guys are really lucky there's a full moon tonight or they wouldn't be able to see us at all! Now do we have outfits ready?"

Rain and Natasha looked at Cecile guiltily. "Umm… actually we were just getting the girls together to focus."

"Wait! We picked out the outfits." Cath, the dark-haired woman on the Neo-America team pulled out some black articles of clothing as Janet, the blonde-haired member Neo-America team, did the same.

"Rain, Natasha, you guys didn't really think we were only just looking, did you?" Marie Louise and Shirley smiled at each other. They then proceeded in nudging the team out of the store as they quickly went back to the Princess' estate to get ready.

- - - - -

To say that the Princess' room was big was an understatement. The entire area had enough room for a king-sized bed with couches around the room and tables situated carefully to make it seem elegant. The bathroom was big enough to have a large Jacuzzi in it as well as a large sink countertop with a chandelier holding dozens of crystals into the air. However the most impressive part of the room was the closet area. It looked like it might be its own exclusive boutique with all the latest fashions on the mannequins surrounding the room. Mirrors lined the walls and there was a delicate couch.

After the initial shock at the sheer beauty and size of the room, the girls quickly got to work. Shirley passed around bags with the girls names on it that had each of their outfits inside of them. They took turns changing in the bathroom, the bedroom, and the three fitting rooms inside of the closet.

Rain was the last one in the fitting room. She sighed and opened her bag. Plunging her hand into the bottom, she pulled out a soft black piece of clothing and held it up. It was a tight spandex-like dress that looked way too short. She eyed the dress suspiciously.

"Rain come on, it's almost time!" Marie Louise called from outside of the door.

"I'm not wearing this!" Rain shrieked from inside of the room. Her eyes glared at the black material in her hands.

"Put it on Rain Mikamura. Don't make me come in there and put it on for you!" Natasha's bark sounded through the door and with a yelp, Rain threw on the dress.

She emerged from the room with an embarrassed look on her face.

Bunny play-whistled at her as the other girls came to admire the outfit. The black dress looked perfect on Rain. It had thick straps that held it up on her and fit snuggly, stopping mid-thigh.

Shirley, Cath, Janet, and Bunny all wore matching tank tops with thin straps and tight capri shorts.

Princess Marie Louise and Cecile each wore a form fitting t-shirt. The princess wore a skirt that came to her knees while Cecile had on shorts.

Natasha had on a pair of tight black pants with long sleeved shirt that left her midriff bare.

Everyone wore black.

Rain glared at their outfits. "Why do I have to wear this when all of you get to wear all of that! I feel more dressy," she whined.

"Well Rain we know how you and Domon have a thing going on and we thought we'd help you two get it together faster! With your outfit, I'm sure the King of Hearts will have trouble keeping his heart in place. Or his tongue in his mouth for that matter. You'll have him panting in no time!" Bunny snickered lightly while the other girls giggled and nodded.

Rain blushed a pretty blush and Natasha quickly got back to business. "Okay girls so let's talk strategy. Since this is the garden at Neo-France's embassy, George probably knows the area as well as you do, Princess. Let's keep everything really simple. Princess, you try to divert George's attention away from the other boys and separate him so he can't tell them where to go. Next we all need to run and look for the ribbon. Whoever finds it should blow their whistle." As she said that, Cecile produced eight silver whistles that each hung on a black cord and put them over each of the girls' necks. "And then the game will end and we'll win." Natasha seemed confident in her assessment as the other girls nodded.

They each tied on the black combat boots Natasha provided for them and quickly walked out the door.

- - - - - -

"Remember guys, divide and conquer." Chibodee finished his pep talk as soon as the girls came into view. It was already dark out and the boys stood against the gate at the entrance of the garden. "Howdy girls! Ready for some fun?" Chibodee flashed a wicked smile at the approaching vixens.

"I believe the real question is, are you guys ready?" Rain's soft voice was seductive in the night.

Domon, who was leaning against the gate with his eyes closed, turned towards the light voice and opened his eyes. His heart gave an erratic thump as he looked at the beautiful woman he was in love with.

She was wearing a simple but form-fitting black dress that showed off her figure perfectly. It contrasted well with her skin and made her cerulean eyes gleam a pretty color. The combat boots she wore went a little past her ankle and the entire outfit was any guys fantasy.

Rain smirked a little at Domon's expression. His gaped at her slightly as he looked at her up and down and she was satisfied to know that the girls had been right about the outfit. The hunger in his eyes made her stomach do flip flops as a new edge entered his black irises. She trembled excitedly.

Chibodee called everyone's attention back to himself. "So that everyone is clear on the rules, the guys are the cops and the gals are the robbers. The girls have to run away and find Domon's red ribbon before their entire team is caught in 'prison.' I see you have whistles to alert each other if one of you finds the ribbon. That's fine. It won't help you anyway." He muttered the last part to the guys and they all started laughing. The girls eyed them haughtily. "Now George will show you where we've picked the 'prison.' Remember ladies, you are allowed to get out of prison if another one of your teammates tags you but…" -the girls all froze at this- "we are allowed to have one person there as a guard. You understand, to be fair of course." The girls grudgingly agreed to his condition.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will please follow me, I'll show you where the 'prison' will be." George stepped forward and entered the access code for the gate to open. He then offered his arm to the princess and they lead the group in. Domon put his hand on the small of Rain's back as he lead her inside the gate. Rain shivered from his touch and was grateful it was nighttime so Domon couldn't see her blush.

After about 5 minutes of walking the group arrived in a small area surrounded by trees. The plot was circular and it was clear why it was chosen as the 'prison.' There was only one real opening as they walked to the center of the land. Dense trees surrounded the area and unless you wanted to jump through them into the darkness, there was no other way out besides the one they had just walked through.

"We'll all play this game on honor. If you are taken into the 'prison,' you must stay until someone tags you out. Also we will make sure there is only one guard in here at a time. Are we agreed on the rules?" George politely looked towards the girls who nodded swiftly.

From the walk into the gate to the prison, the girls and guys both could tell the garden was huge and that the challenge of the game would indeed be interesting. Darkness loomed around them with only moonlight casting shadows here and there. Of course they would be able to see where they were going and such, but besides that, there was little to be seen.

Sai Sachi suddenly stepped forward, a wicked grin across his face. "How about we make this a little more interesting? Perhaps a little wager of some sort?"

George raised his eyebrow slightly. "Aren't you a little too young to be gambling?"

"What I mean is, how about we make a deal. Winners get a little prize: the losers have to do whatever the winners want for a day." His eyes met Cecile's and he only wanted to win the prize more.

The gundam fighters all looked at each other. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. Especially since they all smelled an easy victory.

The girls quickly huddled. Rain spoke first. "Truthfully girls, I think this could be great for us. I mean I always wanted to make Domon go to a drive-in movie with me and I'm sure you all wanted something from your gundam fighters." She looked at them expectantly.

"Sex." Natasha's response caught all of the girls off-guard and their mouths hung open with surprise. "Kidding! It's like none of you ever heard of a joke."

Recovering from the shock, Rain continued, "Yes, well, like I said this could be good for us. I say we agree."

They turned to the boys who looked like they were about to explode from anticipation.

"It's fine with us." Rain's voice was steady as she looked at Domon who grinned back.

"So we'll stay here and give you 5 minutes to run, hide, or whatever. Ready? GO!" The guys turned their backs and faced the dark trees in the prison area.

With that, the girls raced off.

* * *

Did ya like it? Well let me know! Remember I will only continue this story if people are interested in it! Thanks again for reading :D


	3. Capture and Release

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for everyone who is reviewing and likes the story! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! As always, let me know how you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Capture and Release**

3...2...1. "Time's up, let's go." The last 5 minutes had seemed to last forever as the boys counted and the girls disappeared further into the darkness of the enormous garden. Domon had been just as impatient as the others, though he didn't let it show. He leaned casually against the trunk of a large tree, his eyes shut as he silently counted the minutes out in his head.

Chibodee jumped from side to side as he gleefully counted aloud, messing up here and there and skipping 10 seconds. George harshly reminded him to be fair and would loudly count out the correct numbers.

Argo sat on the ground, unamused and not bothering to count at all. Obviously they only needed one person to count and the others would simply have to follow that person's lead.

Sai Sachi was staring out into the darkness, wishing he had night vision as he watched the spot where he had last seen Cecile's dark blue hair disappear. As the time went on, he grew impatient and continued to sigh aloud until finally George gave him a dark look.

But it was Domon that had completely concentrated on the time and was the first to move. "Come on, I said it's time. Don't forget the strategy."

Everyone looked at George who quickly told them which paths to take. "Okay so we split up and find the girls. Everyone is responsible for their own crews, since we know them the best and can figure out which probable way they travel. Sai Sachi, obviously you're going to get your 'girlfriend'-" he teased the young fighter as Sai Sachi turned beet red "- and then we need one person to stay behind as the guard. When we capture the girls, we will bring them here where they will stay unless of their teammates is able to get past our guard and tag the others free. Chibodee, you stay first."

Chibodee's mouth hung open. "Oh no, Neo-France! I totally want a piece of the action!"

"We will switch after Chibodee. Don't waste time." Argo's deep calm voice was none the less full of power and authority as Chibodee childishly pouted.

Domon nodded his head and looked at George. "You told us before that there are quite a few surprises in this garden, George. What did you mean?"

Grinning slightly, George looked out into the dark of the night. "There are the normal things that you find in a garden and then there are the more… extravagant things in the garden. For instance, there is a pool on the south side. I don't believe the girls know about that. Princess Marie Louise hasn't been to the estate in a while so I suspect she has forgotten about it. Also, not to alarm you, but there is an area that is undergoing renovation. However it is one the far west side and I doubt any of the girls will get there. The reason I'm telling you this is because that area is where the workers who are putting up the wall are residing and they are not the, how should I put it? They're not the most… gentlemanly type." He seemed to struggle with the last part, searching for a correct word. "By the way, there has been a snake problem lately, but no worries, they are all harmless."

"Great." Domon snarled the word with heavy sarcasm. "Is there anything that is_ safe_ about this area? I mean we have your pool that anyone can fall into, your sleazy workers, and your snakes. But nothing dangerous. That's a relief."

George looked down embarrassed. "No, there should be no threats. I was just warning you all. I know how the girls might be scared of snakes and such. And no one will just walk into the pool. It is quite easy to see because it has lights on the bottom of it and such. The construction area is far away. However" -he eyed each of the gundam fighters seriously "-just as a precaution, do warn any of the girls if you do see them. The workers are not here tonight as I have asked the guards to make sure the area is evacuated for the game. I really should have told everyone this before when the rules were being explained." He muttered the last part mainly to himself.

Domon sighed heavily. "Alright then. Let's not lose this, guys. Remember we have a wager also." He smirked at the Shuffle Alliance as they remembered the little bet they had. Which ever team won the Cops and Robbers game would get the losers to do whatever they wanted for a day.

Argo surprised everyone as he put his hand in the middle of their little huddle. His Black Joker Shuffle Alliance crest shown brightly. The others followed suit and hit their fists in. "Let's go, cops!"

And with that, the boys each stalked off in opposite directions, leaving Chibodee to fume in the 'prison' area.

- - - - - -

_Click. Clop. Click. Click._ Rain's heartbeat seemed to accelerate with every step she took. She had started out in a run, but at the end of the 5 minutes, heck at the end of 3 minutes, she had gone so far into the garden that she figured it was okay to slow down and walk a little. _5 minutes has to be up by now. I wonder where the others are?_ As soon as the boys had turned their backs and began to count, the girls had separated into different directions and ran for it. That was the strategy. To separate and find the ribbon as fast you can.

The moon shined on the cobblestone footpath that Rain's boots lightly tapped as she walked onward. It was a beautiful night. Warm with a little breeze. Perfect for Earth. Rain smiled at the thought. Earth seemed like a perfect place to her, especially this year. If anyone heard her say this aloud they would have thought she had lost her mind. How could a year of battles, heartache, and sorrow be perfect? But it was perfect to her. Because this year was spent with Domon. And he had told her he loved her. Although there were hard times, they had made it through, together.

Rain suddenly saw a sparkle of red. With a gust of excitement she ran forward. _Maybe it's the ribbon! That was easier than I imagined! _The thrill of a victory was so sweet that she didn't even hear the faint, but audible scream that echoed through the otherwise peaceful night.

- - - - -

"Bunny! Why did you scream?! Now they will surely know where we are!" Shirley hissed at her brown-haired friend who looked like she was hyperventilating.

The four crew members of Neo-America, Shirley, Cath, Janet, and Bunny, had decided to stick together. They always were together. A family.

But right now Shirley, Cath, and Janet wanted to strangle Bunny. Her piercing shriek had reverberated through the night, giving them away completely.

Bunny looked at the girls guiltily. "Umm I thought I saw a snake," she murmured.

Cath opened her mouth to scream but Janet and Shirley were ready for it this time. Their hands shot out and covered her mouth.

"Come on, girls! Get it together. We have to win this! You all remember Chibodee's face when we agreed to this game, right?" Shirley looked around the group.

The girls grimaced. Of course they remembered. Chibodee looked so confident and arrogant that they had agreed to play the game girls versus boys. He thought winning would be simple or as he liked to say, 'A piece of cake!'

Shirley nodded and took their dark looks as an affirmative.

A shadow moved behind them.

"Howdy, girls. Mind if I join you?"

This time Shirley opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered it lightly.

Chibodee stood behind the girls, his hand over Shirley's mouth.

Slowly he removed it and smiled at the girl in front of him, not at all phased by the death glare he was receiving. "Sorry Shirl. But you're coming with me. You too Cath." He easily reached for the dark haired girl as his other hand clamped closed over Shirley's wrist.

Shirley looked alarmed and yelled at the other girls, "Go, run!! Come back for me and Cath at the prison when you have a chance! Get the ribbon girls!"

"Oh no you don't!" Chibodee tried to move towards the other girls but Cath and Shirley took advantage of the fact that his hands were still holding onto their wrists tightly. As Bunny and Janet ran forward, Shirley and Cath turned and ran in the opposite direction, pulling Chibodee's arms awkwardly behind him. Chibodee landed on his butt, letting go of the girls in the process.

Shirley and Cath ran away gleefully.

"Ouch! Are you kidding me? I had four of them and now I have none?!" Chibodee sourly rubbed his behind as he sprang to his feet, glumly looking in the direction Cath and Shirley had run before turning to the other direction in which Bunny and Janet had run.

"Great!" He spat angrily.

- - - -

Rain continued towards where she thought she saw the red. Rushing forward she stopped short. There was no ribbon. Instead in front of her was a large brick wall. There were vines all around the wall with beautiful blood red roses all around it. They seemed to sparkle in the moonlight and Rain couldn't help but walk closer. The wall was obviously still part of the garden and was put there solely for the purpose of displaying the gorgeous red buds. That was what she had seen.

Now that she was close enough to touch the flowers, Rain was able to smell the floral scent coming off of them. She closed her eyes and inhaled the heavenly scent. Smiling to herself, Rain opened her eyes slowly and touched a rose.

It was so soft that Rain was afraid she would break it. All of the thorns had been removed from the vines. _Whoever removed them must take great care of these roses_, Rain thought.

She stiffened suddenly. She knew she had heard the crunching of leaves close to her. Rain had been so distracted by the flowers, she hadn't heard the clomping of feet on the pathway.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist, swiftly turned her around and pinned her back against the roses.

Rain gasped loudly as she slowly looked up to see her captor.

Domon stood looking down at Rain, grinning. He had seen her discover the rose wall and had watched her with amusement as she walked up to the wall and began to play with the flowers. But she looked so gorgeous that he couldn't stand watching her from afar anymore. So he snuck up on her. Her expression was priceless. He could tell she felt panic and relief at the same time.

Panic because Domon had found her. Relief because… Domon had found her.

Domon smirked down at the beautiful woman in front of him. He had finally cornered her. She looked up at him with angry eyes as she attempted to escape by pushing Domon back with her hands. Domon didn't budge and reached down to grasp Rain's wrists before spreading them out on both of her sides, successfully restraining her. He leaned in towards her and on an impulse, Rain pushed herself back further into the soft wall. Domon had Rain leaning on the wall while he stood in front of her, keeping both of their arms spread out away from their bodies, against the wall. Slowly he let go of her wrists and entwined their fingers together.

Rain looked flustered. Domon had taken off his signature red cloak and was currently wearing his usual hunter green shirt with a khaki jacket and black jeans. Since his ribbon was taken away to hide for the game, his jet black hair hung over his eyes, swaying slightly with the breeze. His black eyes gleamed with a slight edge to them. Rain gulped. _How was it possible to look that good all the time?_

Domon grinned at Rain's expression. He had seen her looking at him and she had blushed once her eyes returned to his face. Rain looked even more beautiful, if that was possible, close up. Her tight black dress clung to her, showing off her curves perfectly. Her face was flushed with a pretty pink color as her chest rose quickly because of their proximity. Wide cerulean blue eyes were glued to his face. Domon continued to sweep his eyes over his hostage. His eyes stopped at her lips. He couldn't help but want to close the space between them.

Rain saw the grin on Domon's face and realized he was enjoying her frustration. But her hands were still entwined with Domon's, against the wall. The rose petals were soft against her back and they gently caressed her face as she shook her head.

"Let me go Domon!"

He leaned close to her ear, breathing in deeply. "Do you really mean 'let me go' or are you really wanting to say, 'hold me close?' Cause I can do both of those Rain. Especially the last choice…Really well." He added the last part slowly and in a whisper. Without the gundam fight and all of Neo-Japan breathing down their necks, they could finally be themselves and have a little fun. _And this is definitely fun_, Domon thought. With his hot breath on her neck, Rain felt her heartbeat racing. She had dreamed of Domon being like this thousands of times before.

She shivered lightly. _Why am I acting like this? Get a grip, Rain!_ She tried to quickly think of a way to get away from Domon's warm hands. _But this is nice. Hmm who cares about the game anyway?_

She suddenly remembered the wager. _Losers have to do whatever the winners want._ And there was quite a few things she wanted Domon to do for her. _Forget the wager, he's right where you want him now!… No, no, NO! Remember your team._

Her internal battle continued as her honorable side and her shameful side clashed.

Meanwhile Domon had seen Rain was distracted and decided now was the chance to move a little. He carefully, but firmly moved both of their intertwined back to their bodies. Slowly he let go of Rain's hands and took one of his hands to bring both of her wrists above her head while he held them there with his one hand. Smirking at her again, he leaned closer and put his other hand on her bare shoulder.

Rain shuddered from the electrifying touch of Domon's hand. That brought her out of her reverie quickly. With a pang of panic, she also saw that he had moved her hands over her head, keeping them there with his firm but soft hand. He was closer now… it would be so easy to reach up and capture his lips… His hand moved slowly from her shoulder up towards her arm, lighting a fire all the way up its trail. She gasped lightly and bit her lip. Her breathing was _so _loud and embarrassing. She tried to control it. _Think strategy, Rain!_

_That's it! I'll distract him, too!_ Rain smiled at Domon, hoping that her smile was seductive enough. It was enough to make Domon loosen his grip on her hands. Taking advantage of this, Rain let her arms drop down, she daintily placed her arms on Domon's strong shoulders and stopped herself from sighing out loud. _How many times had she wanted to be with Domon like this?_

_Think about the game. Think about your team. Think about the wager._ Rain chanted this over and over again in her head to keep her focused as Domon wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They were so close now that they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"You know what Domon?" Rain slowly pronounced each word, allowing her lips to part slightly at the end. Domon's eyes were fixated on them. Rain smirked to herself as she continued to play with his head. Her fingers trailed across his broad shoulders and lightly played with the hair at the nape of his neck. His breath hitched as he closed his eyes, his jaw strained.

"What, Rain?" Domon couldn't could barely get the words out of his mouth. His focus was wavering. _How easily the vixen in front of him was able to sway the King of Hearts_! The words came out in a hiss as he struggled to control himself. But her smell and sweet breathe swirled in his head, making him lightheaded.

"You're fast…. But not fast enough!" Rain quickly brought her hands out from around Domon's neck and put them on his chest as she pushed against him. Caught off guard, Domon swaggered backwards, surprise on his face as Rain tore off in the other direction, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Again, the sense of the victory filled her body and she felt the adrenaline pump through her. _She, Rain Mikamura, had gotten away from Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts!_

Domon composed himself as he flew after Rain, smiling slightly. She was good, that part was certain. And he wouldn't be caught off guard again. But he couldn't forget the feeling of her small fingers tangled in his hair…

* * *

Well?... How was it? Review and let me know! Love you all! :D Thanks to everyone who is reading this and enjoying. I love writing it and love hearing that you like reading it! Remember I will continue to write if you guys want to hear more! Gotta let me know, though :D


	4. Sneak Attacks

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone for the awesome reviews! I definitely appreciate it! Keep the reviews coming, it lets me know if I should continue or not. Thanks again! Remember to review, it seriously makes my day :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sneak Attacks**

He leaped through the treetops, slipping slightly on the branches. Sai Sachi liked being in the treetops, it gave him an advantage over everyone, even his own teammates, who were all older and taller than he was. They always treated him like a kid. Everyone did, even his crew members. Everyone except one person- Cecile.

Though they were both young, Cecile seemed to understand Sai Sachi so much better than anyone else did. Because of her compassion and her innocence, Sai Sachi had completely fallen for the young girl. The wager was his idea because he knew when they won, he would be able to have some alone time with Cecile without anyone there to interrupt them- namely the other members of the Shuffle Alliance who always found a way to interfere.

He stopped jumping for a moment and sat down on the high branch. Sighing lightly he looked down at the enormous garden. Yes, being higher than everyone else definitely had its advantages. He had seen Domon sneak up on Rain by a rose wall where the two had gotten quite close. The situation seemed to heat up quickly and he was just waiting for the fireworks to begin when he saw Rain push Domon and run away. He snickered lightly.

Domon and Rain definitely belonged together. That much was certain to everyone. It was easy. However_ bringing_ them together was an entirely different thing. It was always Domon that seemed to push Rain away from him throughout the gundam fight. Sai Sachi looked far away at the moon as he thought of Domon and Rain's worst fight.

The Neo-Sweden gundam fighter, Allenby Beardsley, had been kidnapped and Domon had blamed Rain for letting her out of her sight. Of course Domon was upset about Allenby, his friend, who had just vanished it seemed and was under stress from the anticipation of his fight with the mysterious Schwarz Bruder of Neo-Germany. But taking his frustrations out on Rain again was too much. After he had yelled at Rain and mocked her by saying she wasn't really a doctor, he had told her he didn't want her on the crew anymore and had pushed her away from him. Everyone knew Domon didn't mean for Rain to fall back. But of course, one thing lead to another and Rain disappeared and resigned from the Neo-Japan crew, only to reappear as part of the Neo-Germany team. During Domon's fight with Schwarz, he was finally able to realize how much he truly needed Rain.

Sai Sachi sighed. Seeing those two make up after the fight was definitely worth all of the heartache.

Suddenly a flash of blue glimmered in the moonlight. Sai Sachi straightened up to look carefully through the leaves.

Cecile was walking around slowly, looking over her shoulder every couple of steps. Luckily for him, she was close. All he would have to do was jump down from the tree and sneak up on her.

Standing carefully on the branch, Sai Sachi braced himself and jumped down through the mess of green leaves and branches, landing silently.

Cecile didn't seem to hear him and he crouched down into the bushes, eyeing his prey.

When she walked past the bush he was hiding in, he sprang up and grabbed her wrist.

"Get away from me, creep!" Cecile shrieked loudly and immediately pulled one of the self-defense attacks her brother had taught her from her head. She grasped the attacker's arm and shoved her body under it, flipping the person over on their back.

"Ughh." Sai Sachi rubbed his head gingerly as he lay on his back.

"Oops. Sorry Sai! I didn't know it was you!" Cecile rushed over to the young fighter's side, blushing lightly. She put his arm over her shoulder and tried to hoist him up onto his feet.

Once on his feet, Sai Sachi tightened his arm around Cecile's waist and pulled her to his side. "Maybe you shouldn't apologize to me just yet, Cecile." With a wicked gleam in his eye, Sai Sachi jumped lightly into the air and landed on a low branch of the nearby tree before continuing upwards until they were on the highest branch.

"Sai Sachi! What are you _doing_?" Once she was on her feet again, Cecile pulled away from Sai Sachi's arm and crossed her arms. That's when she realized where they were standing. And how _high_ they were from the ground.

She gasped and jumped back into the safety of Sai Sachi's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest.

He snickered quietly. "Cecile, don't be scared. It's not that high. Take a look at the view!"

"No, no! Let's go! I don't care if you even take me to the 'prison' area, just get us down from here and fast!" Her voice came out muffled since she kept her face in Sai Sachi's chest.

Rolling his eyes slightly, he pulled her away from his body, but kept his hands firmly on her waist. "Cecile, I won't let anything happen to you. Just look, please."

Cecile opened her eyes slowly and looked at Sai Sachi. He was completely serious and she knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. Keeping her one arm safety on his shoulder, she turned slightly to look around.

The view was spectacular! From on top of the high branch they could see the entire garden. Cecile could hardly pull her eyes away from the beautiful flowers that sparkled underneath the moonlight but something caught her eye. More like someone.

"Who's that over there Sai?" She twisted in Sai Sachi's arms to peer far into the distance at a figure that was walking swiftly towards a lighted area.

"Well, would you look at that? That's Nastasha and it looks like she has something for the water! Did I ever tell you about the time she nearly shot my head off when I caught her bathing? Yeah, well, it wasn't pretty!" He grinned at the small girl in his arms who glared at him.

"You are such a pervert! Let me go!"

"If that's what you want." His arms dropped from around her and she suddenly didn't feel the safety she felt before when Sai Sachi's hands had been steadying her. With a yelp she jumped back into his arms.

He smiled to himself as she pushed her face into his chest. He would never really let anything happen to her. Sai Sachi bend down and scooped up Cecile's legs, carrying her gently as he jumped from the branches once again.

- - - - - -

Nastasha knew all the war techniques there was to know. She also knew that in this game, to keep safe, it was important to keep moving. Standing in one spot wasn't going to help anyone and she was determined to win. The wager was too important. _Losers do whatever the winners want for a day._

There were a billion things she wanted to do with Argo. She wanted to dress him up and go out to dinner with him. She wanted to dance with him. She wanted to stay at home and watch movies with him. She just wanted to be _with_ him.

But if the boys won, Argo would probably do nothing out of the ordinary. He might even let her go and tell her to enjoy the day. She shuddered. Yes, that was truly in his character, to keep to himself and ask her to have fun without him. But what kind of fun would that be?

Walking as quietly as possible on the plush green grass, Nastasha noticed some light being throw on the nearby hedges. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she walked towards the light.

Pushing past the hedges she stopped. There in front of her was an enormous pool. The lights that illuminated the bottom seemed to be casting the water's reflection on the hedges. Fragments of roses floated on the surface of the pool and it was very obvious that they were placed in the pool on purpose because the rest of the water was spotless and gleaming.

Nastasha couldn't help herself as she inched towards the waters surface. She _loved_ to go swimming and it had been such a long time since she had last went. _Maybe a quick dip? Then I'll go look for the ribbon. Plus there are plenty of us girls who can search for the ribbon anyway._

But wait. What if some of the other girls were caught and in prison? There was no time to swim, not right now. After they won, she could come back here and swim.

_Just jump in fast. No one will notice._ Her desires began speaking to her persuasively but her mind still held control.

Carefully looking over her shoulder, Nastasha walked to the pool's edge and leaned over it, gliding her hand across the smooth water that immediately swirled around her fingers. All she wanted to do was feel the water. She was careful to keep her balance by the pavement.

Suddenly she felt herself being gently nudged and with a gasp she fell in. The water was ice cold and the rose petals quickly made room for her body as it tore through the water's surface, disrupting the peace. Spitting out water, Nastasha tore her head up to look at her intruder.

Argo Gulski stood smiling at her, his frame silently shaking with laughter. He was amazing to her. So strong, yet so gentle. The softness in his eyes always made her melt and she remembered all the times she had to order him to fight because the officials higher up made them. Her heart wanted to order him to stop, to stay safe with her but she knew that wasn't possible for him. Argo was a prisoner and with his pirate crew held as captives, he was forced to fight for their freedom. He would do anything for his friends. That's why she loved him. He was so completely self-less.

Argo gazed at the woman in the water. Her dark green hair swirled around in the water, making her look like a mermaid. _She always had a thing for water_. Looking at her now, he could see why. Even while she was glaring at him, she still looked pretty. She elegantly held herself up in the water, with a softness that wasn't present while she was on land. He knew Nastasha well enough to know that she liked to be portrayed as a strong woman. However, their year together as part of Neo-Russia's gundam team proved that there was much more to the haughty woman with the whip in her hands that was so used to barking orders at everyone. She had gone against orders and released Argo, going as far as telling him that she would gladly join him as a pirate.

Argo smiled, the idea was _very_ appealing. He had loved his days as a pirate. His crew and him went wherever they wanted, whenever. But with a bunch of men around all the time, he was bored easily and desired a chance to begin a life, with a special woman. After his year with her, Argo knew that Nastasha was that special woman. And he would do anything to have her with him always.

"Argo! How dare you!" She sputtered out the last of the water from her mouth and angrily looked at the man standing over her. Argo kneeled down to the water's edge. Slowly, he reached out his hands and dripped them into the water before closing them over the top of Nastasha's arms. Carefully he straightened up, pulling Nastasha's body out of the water.

His arms kept the distance between their bodies but their faces was another thing. Argo was still leaning his body over the water and held Nastasha firmly in his hands. Her arms were clamped against her body as he continued to lift her until her toes gently skimmed the surface. His face was mere inches away from hers and she felt the surprised expression on her face.

Leaning his face into hers, his breathe touched her cheeks, instantly warming her after her icy dip in the pool.

"Nastasha… the rose petals look lovely in your hair." He gently pushed his face into her hair, smelling her heavenly scent combined with the roses.

Nastasha's eyes nearly popped out. He held her so close to him, yet not close enough. She wanted to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders and pull herself against his body but his arms kept her dripping wet body away from his dry clothes.

Slowly she let her eyes droop shut and enjoy his warm hands on her.

And just as quickly the warmth was gone and she felt her lungs close up as the water rushed around her. Her eyes flew open and she found herself under water… again. With a kick at the bottom of the pool, Nastasha broke through the surface of the pool.

Argo stood there, this time, laughing openly as he saw Nastasha's look of surprise. He had waited until she had closed her eyes before he had released her arms, letting her body become saturated with water once again. When he had pulled her out of the water, he could see her drenched black clothes clung to her frame. And he liked what he saw. Nastasha's eyes were wide as he leaned close to her face. When he felt her relax, he couldn't help himself and dumped her back into the water. After he was sure she was fine, he started laughing at her expression. She looked like a drenched cat.

"Now, come out of the water Nastasha. This time it will be _you_ who will go to prison and be the prisoner. Oh and don't even think about running away." Argo smirked at Nastasha as she eyed the ladder on the far end of the pool, contemplating whether or not to run for it. His threat seemed to stop her though and she grudgingly pulled herself out of the pool.

Argo tossed his arm casually over her wet shoulder, towing her along with him as he lead her towards the 'prison.'

Even though she was caught, Nastasha couldn't help but smile as Argo's arm rested on her shoulder.

* * *

Awww, isn't that sweet? Next chapter we look into how George and Marie Louise are making out... hehe not literally! ... not yet at least ;)

Remember to review!!


	5. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! Yay!! I'm glad everyone likes the story so far and it's def going to heat up in the next couple of chapters ;) Keep the reviews coming, they are seriously helping me develop the story. You guys are awesome. If you are waiting for the next chapter to come up, why not check out my other G Gundam story, Castle for a King. It's a Domon and Rain fic and its very cute, in my opinion, which might be just a little biased! Remember to review. :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: You win some, you lose some**

"Huh. Well, will you look at that?" George's smile was forced and filled with anger.

"What is it George?" Princess Marie Louise peered around George's shoulder, her hand still in his.

He turned to smile gently at the princess. "It would seem that Chibodee does not follow directions very well… either that or he a complete idiot." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"I don't understand." Marie Louise's eyes were wide and round with confusion.

"Remember when we said we were allowed to keep a guard in the 'prison' area? Well, that guard was supposed to be Chibodee; however, it seems he has found a better way to pass the time," George's tone was sarcastic and bitter._ Why couldn't Chibodee follow the plan for once?_

Sighing deeply, George continued to walk into the dense circle of trees that marked the 'prison' area with Marie Louise being gently tugged behind him. He kept her hand still.

Marie Louise looked at her knight's back as she followed him into the dark area. Moonlight shown through the tops of the trees and the actual space of the 'prison' shown with light while the surrounding shrubs and trees kept the darkness at bay.

Her eyes glanced at their entwined hands and she blushed lightly as she remembered how she was captured.

-Flashback-

She knew the garden area well. As princess of Neo-France, she was allowed to walk through the garden whenever she pleased. Since she barely had any privacy with her father and the guards around, she would often rely on the garden to offer some kind of comfort and secrecy. But mostly she would try to catch George in the garden.

When she had been aimlessly walking around the garden one day she had noticed George's back as he strode ahead on the cobblestone path. Jumping behind a bush like the child that she was, she was astonished to see the giant brink wall covered with glistening red roses. George had planted them there. He placed a great deal of time and effort into the masterpiece, even going as far as taking off the thorns. She had sighed. _If he took that much care about his flowers, just think about how much care he would take of his woman_! She giggled lightly. She wanted to be his woman, the only problem with that was he was too chivalrous to make a move. She was only a few years younger than him, what was he waiting for?!

And there was plenty of suitors that came to meet with her father. Of course she would more or less ignore them all and or insulted quite a few of them. One in particular she remembered. The-Prince-of-Who-Knows-Where came arrogantly, seeking her hand. Oh, she had given him a mouthful all right. The prince first began the afternoon by boring her to death about his duties and how he had this treaty to sign and that nation to tax heavily. She had quickly become annoyed with his rude behavior. He even went as far as to tell her that she would not get a better proposal than him and that he was only doing the marriage as a favor to his father. After Marie Louise had spilled her tea into his lap and insulted his hat, he still had enough nerve to want to walk with her in the garden. Grumbling lightly, she quickly came up with an idea and asked George to accompany them on their round of the garden. Of course he came. _He would do anything for the princess of Neo-France, I just wish he wanted to do something for me, just Marie Louise._ Even after "accidentally" pushing the arrogant prince into the pool and showing him the exit gate, he couldn't get it into his thick head that she did not desire him. He stood dripping wet at the gate and lunged forward, roughly kissing her.

Marie Louise made a face just thinking about it! It was like kissing a slobbery fish.

It had only lasted a second before he was thrown unceremoniously from the gate by none other than her knight in shining armor, George. He then proceeded to lock the gate in the prince's face as he put his arm around Marie Louise's shoulder and led her back into the garden.

Shaking her head lightly, she tried to make the blush that appeared on her face disappear. The princess continued to walk swiftly until she came to the rose wall area and then she stopped abruptly. She had heard voices near the rose wall.

Peering over the closest bush, she saw Domon and Rain in quite a heated position. Domon had been leaning over Rain who's back was against the rose wall. He was whispering something in her ear that made her blush and shake her head. As Rain continued to stand prisoner there, Domon had changed the position of their hands as he brought Rain's arms up over her head. He held them there with one hand.

Marie Louise watched the scene unfold. Her eyes were wide and she blushed as she saw the romantic exchange between the two. She sighed. If only George could be like that with her.

"You know Princess, it's not polite to spy."

Marie Louise jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around to find none other than George smiling at her. In the moonlight his red hair seemed to gleam and he flashed a grin in her direction.

"I didn't frighten you, did I?" His voice was gentle and he took a step forward.

Instinctively, Marie Louise stepped back. She might have been ogling at him a moment ago but she wasn't the silly little school girl everyone thought she was. Looking over her shoulder, she contemplated whether or not to involve Domon and Rain by running in their direction. With more people, there would be confusion and Rain and her might be able to get away from Domon and George. It seemed like they were trying to separate the girls from one another so that it was easier to bring them to 'prison.'

George stared at the pretty girl in front of him. Her eyes were determined and blazed with fire as she continued to think to herself. She was only a few years younger than himself but he also wanted her to be with the best man she could be with. He was well aware of her infatuation with him and if he was honest with himself, he fancied the princess too. But what would her life be like if she were with a gundam fighter? She deserved better.

Marie Louise had seen George become distracted by his own thoughts. She quickly spun on her heel and jumped over a bush, running farther away from the rose wall. _There was no need to bother Domon and Rain right when they were getting cozy_, she thought to herself. _Heaven knew they deserved to have some alone time after their year together_.

George took off after her as soon as he noticed she wasn't in front of him anymore. _She's fast._ He had thought it would be simple to capture the princess but she was putting up quite a fight.

She flew expertly through the various trees, bushes, and hedges. She never hesitated to pause and jump over something. It was very obvious that she knew the garden as well as he did. _She seems to be heading towards something_. First left, then right, traveling northward, then cutting a sharp corner and going west. _Aha_! It hit him then. She was traveling towards the giant tree house her father had ordered to be built for her. He remembered the princess would often run and hide there when she was tired of her guards following her around. The king, her father, would ask him to find her and George knew that she wouldn't mind him coming up into her little sanctuary.

His suspicions seemed to become confirmed as he followed her farther towards the gigantic tree that housed the little hiding place.

Suddenly he lost sight of her. To get to the tree she would have needed to make a right at the fork in the path he was currently standing at. But he hadn't seen her make the turn. He hit his head with his palm. _The clever girl_! She must have known that he would jump to conclusions and would follow the path towards the tree house without really following her.

_Okay, calm down George and think._ He paced slightly in front of the tree that stood at the fork in the path, trying to focus.

Marie Louise grinned from up above. She knew George would try to predict her next move so she purposely had run towards her tree house. He was so fast that she ran out of energy and couldn't keep running.

_Right or left? _When she had gotten to the fork in the path she knew he would try to go right unless he figured out her plan and went left instead. But then there was the idea that he would think she knew that he knew her plan and then he would think she bluffed and would go right. _Arghh_!! It was so confusing and she truly didn't have time to waste. George's footsteps were getting louder and he would soon find her, a sitting duck. She stared at the tree behind her and quickly scrambled up it. She was no helpless damsel in distress! Of course she could climb a tree. She had done it many times to get away from her father or the guards.

As soon as she pulled her right leg up to hide it in the thick treetop, George appeared on the path under her. He seemed frustrated for a moment before he hit his hand to his head and began to pace, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Marie Louise was distracted for a moment by George's presence but she quickly remembered why else she had been heading towards the tree house. She had wanted to look for the ribbon from up there. It was built high enough that the entire garden would be visible from there. She would not forget the wager. The idea of having George to herself for an entire day was too appealing. She wanted to go out on a date with him and imagined them kissing in the movie theater. Smiling slightly she gazed out into the distance.

_There_! A flicker of red had caught her eye in the moonlight. She was positive it was the ribbon. It was tied to the small balcony of the embassy. The garden was directly behind the embassy, using its wall as the east side. The rest of the garden had large brick walls around it, to keep the privacy. It had its own gate that they had entered through but there was also an entrance directly from the embassy.

The balcony was a good thirty feet from the ground but there was a made shift ladder on the side of the balcony. Vines traveled up the ladder, giving it a real Romeo-and-Juliet-esque resemblance.

But if Marie Louise jumped now and tried to run for it, surely George would be able to caught her. But if she stayed in the tree, George would soon figure out where she was. He was still pacing underneath her.

_I'm not going without a fight_! Marie Louise aimed herself downwards_. And if I'm going out, I'm taking someone out with me_!

With that she jumped down from the tree, landing right on top of George.

"Urgh!" George's face was smashed into the dirt and he felt a soft weight on top of him. Looking back he stared into Marie Louise's amused eyes. "Princess!"

"Haha! Oh George I'm sorry but that was too funny!" Her tiny frame shook with her giggles. Smirking dangerously, George flipped their bodies around until her back was on the ground and his body was over her, his face hovering over her shocked one.

"Now, what were you laughing about?" He grinned at her startled expression that quickly turned into a frown.

He was so close to her and she was very aware of his body pressing gently on top of hers. _He was never like this_. With the shadow of the night however, it seemed like he was able to give in a little. Marie Louise still noticed he was carefully keeping most of his weight off of her. _He was so sweet and gentle to her_.

But she still needed to get away. How though? Was she just supposed to try to push him off of her? As if he had heard her thoughts, George moved his arms and carefully grasped Marie Louise's wrists, clamping them down to the earth. She contemplated kicking him for a moment but then decided it would seriously hurt him.

"Marie Louise, please don't try anything… funny. Now, I'm going to take you to the prison myself." His breath was in her face and she momentarily forgot about escaping. George was so free here. Usually he was so guarded around her, making sure not to show any kind of preference to her that wasn't professional. _But he had said her name! No, 'Princess' or 'Miss' was added to it. He had just said her name! Maybe there was hope for her and George after all._

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he hoisted her to her feet. Straightening up himself, he let go of her, keeping only her hand as they walked towards the 'prison,' enjoying the warmth from each other's hand.

-End Flashback-

"Marie Louise, I hope you do not mind me keeping an eye on you here. I would leave you alone here in the 'prison' but I fear that you are much too feisty for your own good." He smirked at her and her heart thumped erratically.

George couldn't help but want to keep his hand in the beautiful girl's warm fingers. She had really grown up as a princess and as a woman. Her soft wavy blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail for the games purpose and the black skirt she wore had hitched up a little with all of the running, walking, and well, of course because of her little stunt earlier. He grinned as he thought of how shocked she had been to find him on top of her. George had also noticed that she was pleased with his proximity.

Marie Louise took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well, I don't believe that will be necessary, George. As princess of Neo-France, you are hereby dismissed from this guard duty." She hoped that sounded convincing. Opening one of her eyes carefully she saw that George was still smiling at her.

"Oh no, Marie Louise. Nice try though, I do commend you on that. But remember, we all agreed to play on honor for this game, meaning nothing underhanded like that will work. You promised and I must obey your first command." With that he moved closer to her. Marie Louise inched back but her foot caught on the root of a tree and she felt herself fall backwards.

Gasping slightly, she was surprised she didn't feel the impact of the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt George's arms around her waist. He held her back arched as she leaned over her. They looked like they might have been dancing and he had just dipped her backwards.

"Please be careful, Miss Marie Louise. I don't want anything to happen to you." His eyes again were guarded and he had talked to her formally again as if they were not close at all. Marie Louise smiled sadly. _Of course this was too good to last_.

As he straightened both of them up, his hands lingered at her waist. Abruptly he let his hands drop and he took a large step back, away from her. His hair feel into his eyes and when he looked up again, he had his guard up. Once again he was distancing them.

"We should just wait here until the others come. Please let me know if I can do anything for you, Princess."

Marie Louise looked sadly at George's back as he walked slowly away to lean against the bark of a nearby tree, his eyes closed in concentration.

Sighing heavily, Marie Louise walked over to the giant rock in the middle of the 'prison' and jumped on top of it. She pulled her knees towards her and rested her chin on top, staring anywhere but at George.

Suddenly George pushed himself off of the tree and walked over to Marie Louise. At least that's what she thought until he passed right by her and stood in front of her. She recognized his stance of one of defense. She heard a sound coming from the way George was facing and she knew he was trying to protect her.

From out of the darkness, Argo and Nastasha appeared. Nastasha was soaking wet and slightly shivering while Argo kept her close to him for some body heat.

"Argo. Nastasha." George looked at both of them carefully.

Argo simply nodded his head as acknowledgment.

Marie Louise jumped off of the rock and walked towards them. "What happened to you?" Obviously the question was directed at Nastasha because of her wet clothes.

"Nastasha wanted to go for a swim." Argo answered for Nastasha. He voice held amusement in it as Nastasha glared over at him.

"Hello Sai Sachi and Cecile. Why don't you join us down here?" George didn't look away from Argo and Marie Louise had a puzzled look on her face. She didn't see Sai Sachi or Cecile anywhere. _Maybe George was beginning to lose it_…

From above them, there was a snickered and then a rustle of leaves as Sai Sachi jumped down from the tree with Cecile still secure in his arms. Her face never left his chest.

"Cecile!" Marie Louise ran over to the girl and Sai Sachi grudgingly put her on her own feet. Cecile's eyes were still clamped shut but when she felt the ground beneath her she slowly opened one eye before pulling open the other one.

"We're alive?" Cecile's voice held excitement and wonder as she thought about this fact. Sai Sachi rolled his eyes.

George lifted his eyebrows in question and Sai Sachi muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Scared of heights."

"Where is Chibodee?" Argo did not like to waste time and got straight to the point. Chibodee was supposed to be the guard but he was no where to be seen and they were all wasting time by hanging out in the 'prison' area when they could be helping to capture Rain and Chibodee's crew.

"Ahh, yes. It seems like Chibodee must have found a better way to spend his time." George had everlasting politeness but patience was another matter. The fury was plain in his voice though the words were mannered.

Suddenly the three gundam fighters turned their heads to the entrance of the 'prison' area. Whatever they saw made Sai Sachi relax his position, Argo turn his back, and George clench his teeth.

Chibodee sauntered out of the darkness, a ridiculously large grin on his face. "Hiya ladies and gentlemen! Hope you haven't been waiting too long for me."

"Long enough. Where were you?" Argo demanded.

Chibodee shrugged. "I got bored. Plus there was no way I was gonna let all of you have all the fun! Remember this whole game thing was my idea!"

George sighed and closed his eyes. "This is like babysitting," he murmured softly.

"Hey! Who you call-"

"We should just put you on the girl's team and capture you too, since you are hardly help-"

"That's enough! Chibodee you stay here now with Cecile, Nastasha, and Marie Louise. George, Sai Sachi, and I will go to find your crew and assist Domon in getting Rain. Do not forget about the wager." Argo's voice boomed over Chibodee and George's squabble, quieting them both.

"Hey Chibodee I'm curious. Did you have any luck finding your crew?" Sai Sachi's eyes were wide as he looked at Chibodee, who was suddenly very red in the face.

"Uh, well, about that… You see I did catch up with them. All of them. And I had Shirley and Cath and the next thing I knew… I didn't have anyone." He finished his story lamely as the Argo and George shook their heads disgustedly. Sai Sachi had a huge teardrop as he looked at Chibodee.

Chibodee laughed nervously. "You know what they say… you win some, you lose some."

"Arghh!" In unison, George, Argo, and Sai Sachi hit their palms across their foreheads with exasperation.

* * *

Ahahaha!! Oh Chibodee, you make me laugh :D Tell me what you think about this chapter! Domon and Rain moments to come soon, I promise. Remember to review, this story goes on because of all of you!


	6. Womanly Wiles

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Thanks again for all of the reviews! A special thanks to all of you who review after every chapter to let me know how I'm doing! Even the smallest comments help me as a writer! Keep reviewing to let me know how you like it! :D love you all!

Sailor Twilight Assasin, I'm soo glad you like my work! I hope you'll like this chapter too! There are plenty of twists and turns coming up in the next few chapters as well. Haha I definitely think you'll enjoy it. :D

Cat-Alter-Ego Henry, hope this chapter helps with the excruciating pain of having to wait. I love how you compared my updating to the speed of sound haha! In that case I'll let you know that I am editing the next chapter already. I update really strangely if you ask me lol. I write and then after I'm done I see the parts that don't quite fit in with the chapter and give them their own separate chapter. So I'm done with the next chapter already :D.

Winnow, thanks for all of your reviews! Yes, I have a feeling your prediction will come true :) hahaha. But there are many twists... you'll see what I mean.

Morrigan's-Pride, I agree the whole knight/princess thing is cliche but what can I do, it's George's and Marie Louise's relationship. Plus it's a little different in that George is hesitant to begin a relationship with the princess and how he keeps locking himself off from her. I'll try my best to keep you interested! If not, then don't fear, I will have plenty of Nastasha and Argo! :P.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Womanly Wiles **

"… so the plan is that you're gonna run into the prison while I sneak around the other end of it and come out of the trees. Since Marie Louise is closest to the trees, I'll tag her and, hopefully, if this goes the way it's supposed to, and she'll tag Cecile who in turn will tag Nastasha. There will be chaos as the boys try to figure out what's going on and if by any chance you are caught, I'll tag you free. Got it now Bunny?" Janet looked confident as she thought over her plan. There was no way it wouldn't work!

Bunny scratched her head. Did it really have to be so complicated? She wished Shirley and Cath were here, that way there would be four of them and it would be easier to split up. Bunny sighed deeply. It was about the 3rd time Janet had explained the plan to her but it still made little sense.

"Janet, what about the boys? Chibodee may be gone now but there's still Sai Sachi, George, and Argo to worry about!"

Both the girls had heard voices in the garden earlier and saw Argo bringing the formidable Nastasha to the 'prison' area. They had followed him to the 'prison' in hopes of freeing Nastasha but groaned in unison when they saw that Marie Louise had also been captured. What made it worse was that Sai Sachi appeared a few moments later cradling Cecile in his arms, who proceeded to jump on the floor and kiss it wholeheartedly. Guess she didn't like heights.

They hide in the bushes surrounding the prison and were surprised to see Chibodee get back so soon. They thought maybe he was still searching for them or for Shirley and Cath.

Chibodee had whined loudly to the others about having to stay as a guard in the prison for 5 minutes straight and even Bunny and Janet, who weren't in the prison area with them could take it anymore. It was so annoying!

As he continued to complain about how he literally had the girls in his hands and then lost them, Argo couldn't take it anymore and sent him away to look for them. Little did Chibodee know, they were closer than he thought.

So then it was even numbers in the prison area. 3 guys and 3 girls. This made it simpler for Janet and Bunny to stage a prison break. And so Janet's game plan came into play.

"Come on, Bunny! We're completely able to do this. Just use your head and divide and conquer them. Either that or show a little leg… you know, use your womanly wiles to your advantage." Janet added the last part jokingly but Bunny's eyes shone bright.

"Janet, that's it! You're a genius."

"Thanks. But umm what exactly are you talking about?"

Bunny smiled a wicked grin at Janet. "We'll just use our womanly wiles. Flirt to no end, Janet!"

Janet's eyes were wide as she realized what Bunny was staying. Suddenly a huge grin stretched across her face. "It's perfect! Let's do it!"

Bunny ran into the 'prison' area and hid behind a tree. She peered around the edge of it to catch Nastasha's attention. She was the closest to Bunny's tree.

Sai Sachi, Argo, and George were huddled in the center of the prison, clearly unaware of anything other than what they were discussing. Listening carefully, Bunny caught the gist of it.

They were trying to figure out who was going to be the guard in the prison and who was going out into the garden to help Domon. The other person would also leave the garden and clean up after whatever mess Chibodee made. Bunny stifled a giggle.

"Psst! Nastasha, over here!"

Nastasha whipped her head around to look into the darkness of the trees. She then saw Bunny peer from around the trunk of a particularly large tree and wink. Nastasha tore her head in the other direction and signaled to Cecile.

Cecile smiled slightly at Bunny but quickly readjusted her face when Sai Sachi turned to grin at her.

Nastasha then tried to get Marie Louise's attention but was surprised to see Marie Louise move closer to a bush on the far end of the prison before moving back towards the group. Nastasha smiled. _So, it's Bunny and Janet then. But where's Shirley and Cath?_

Cecile nodded her head towards Nastasha who moved closer to Argo.

Bunny walked out into the prison area and smiled brightly. "Hello, boys." She said flirtatiously.

The gundam fighters looked up. George was the first to speak. "Bunny, what a pleasant surprise. Are you caught also? And if you are not, please do not tell me you are here to break the others out because I fear it would be an ill attempt since you are alone, outnumbered, and well, since you have exposed yourself to us." His tone was friendly and conversational as he moved towards her.

"George, she's not alone." Marie Louise's response made him turn around. He stared at her. "We're all here, too."

The gundam fighters let out a sigh of relief. They were worried for a second that someone else might have been with Bunny. But the girls were only talking about themselves and they were already captured! It wasn't going to be hard to catch one more girl.

The boys took a step closer to Bunny. Nastasha stepped closer to Argo as Cecile moved towards Sai Sachi. Only Marie Louise took a step away from the others, towards the shadows.

"Argo," Nastasha's voice purred. Argo looked at her, wide eyed. He had never heard her voice so soft, _so sweet_. Her fingers lightly traced up his strong muscles of his arm, up to his shoulder. She let her hand linger there.

Natasha smiled, _I've got him now_. Argo was too distracted to notice Janet touch Marie Louise's hand, freeing her from the prison.

"Hey, Sai Sachi!" Cecile's high pitched voice had Sai Sachi at her side in an instant.

"Yes, Cecile?" He was leaning towards her. Cecile threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

George turned his back to see where Argo and Sai Sachi had gone. One minute they were by his side and the next they were gone. He turned back to look at Bunny but was surprised to see Marie Louise in front of him, her arms automatically on his shoulders, she pulled him closer to her.

"Oh George, don't you understand?"

He was having trouble concentrating. Her soft hands lightly touched his face and he drew in a deep breathe. "Understand what?"

Bunny's fingers trailed across his back. "I'm not alone."

"I… know… that." His voice was strained. _She's the princess, she's the princess, she's the princess_, he chanted over and over in his head as Marie Louise got on her tiptoes to move her lips closer to his. _Just give in George… no you're a gentleman!_ His virtuous side battle his desires in his head.

Nastasha's voice rang from behind him. "No, none of you understand."

"Bunny is not alone." Cecile chirped in.

"George," Marie Louise's voice pulled his attention back. "We'll show you what we mean."

Suddenly the girls all pushed away from the boys, leaving them in the center of the 'prison.' Janet appeared out of nowhere. She stood next to Marie Louise, grinning widely as she slapped her hand on Marie Louise's open palm. Marie Louise in turn hit Nastasha's hand, who hit Cecile's, who hit Bunny's, just for good measure.

They over exaggerated the action to really push it to the guys.

The guys all stood with their mouths on the floor. _How could this have happened to them_?!

"We told you she wasn't alone!" Marie Louise laughed lightly and with that the girls all ran in different directions, out of the prison.

"Wh…what?!"

"After them!"

"This way!"

"No, this way!"

The boys scrambled around quickly trying to pick a direction. Sai Sachi, George, and Argo each picked a different direction and ran around the prison, chasing the girls who disappeared through various spots into the trees and bushes. When all of the girls had vanished from the prison area, the boys all scurried back into the center.

"Arghh!!"

"Ouch!"

"Get off of me!"

Argo had tripped over Sai Sachi's legs. As George ran through the center of the 'prison' area to look in the opposite bushes for the girls, he tripped over Argo and Sai Sachi and landed on top of them.

By now, all of the girls had disappeared from the 'prison' area. And all of the boys were left alone.

George tapped his fingers impatiently on the ground as they tried to disentangle themselves.

"What's the matter, George? You seem even more upset than us!"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about how unbearable Chibodee is going to be after he finds out about _all_ of us standing guard and still losing the girls!"

- - - - - -

"But Shirley, we have to find Janet and Bunny! What if Chibodee got to them?" Cath's voice was breathless as she ran alongside Shirley. The two had split up from Bunny and Janet after Chibodee had found them. Unfortunately for Chibodee, none of the girls were caught.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure we'll meet up with them soon. Besides, I doubt Chibodee made a decision quick enough to actual have a chance of catching up with any of us!" Shirley sneered. After Chibodee had found the girls, they had split up into two groups, leaving Chibodee with the difficult decision of who to chase after. And if she knew Chibodee, he was probably still there scratching his head. _He was so indecisive_.

"Yeah, you're right. Finding the ribbon is our first priority anyway."

The two continued to run until they came to an area where the path ended abruptly. Beyond the cobblestones of the path were shovels and dirt. A 'Construction Zone' sign made them aware of where they were.

"Great," Shirley spat sarcastically. "A dead end for us, basically. Oh, well. We'll have to retrace our steps and try to find the ribbon that way, I guess." She turned on her heel to go but a pair of arms wound themselves around her waist and pulled her back into a rough body.

Cath gasped loudly as a hand enclosed around her wrist.

Both of the girls turned around to see their captors but were surprised when neither of them recognized the two slummy looking men.

"Where ya going, babe?" the man with his arms around Shirley sneered. "What's your hurry?"

"Yeah, there's no need to be leavin' so fast. Why not hang with us for a while?" The other man winked at Cath.

Both men were wearing stained white t-shirts and jeans with numerous holes in them. Their breaths were of stale alcohol. The one with his arms around Shirley had dirty blond hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. His skin was ashy and dirt marks were evident around his arms and face.

The other man, with his hand holding onto Cath's wrist was tall and muscular. His arms were full of scars and dirt and it seemed like no amount of soap would be able to clean it. He had brown hair that almost looked gray with the amount of dirt stuck in it.

Cath's eyes were wide in panic as she stared at Shirley.

Shirley's voice was firm and strained. "Let us go! Who are you?"

The tall one at Cath's side answered. "We work here," he leered. "But what are a couple of foxy gals like yourselves doing here? Searching for real men? Bored of those gundam fighters, aren't ya?" He spit as he uttered the words 'gundam fighters.'

"Yeah, the wannabe-knight-in-shining-armor, George de Sand-" the other one sneered the name angrily, "-gave us the day off and quite a load of cash. But maybe we wanna stay here and play with all of you." He grinned evilly and tightened his arms around Shirley.

"Well maybe… we don't play nice!" Shirley nodded at Cath and both girls were in action. Shirley lifted her leg up and kicked back into her captor's body. Cath twisted her arm and threw her body into the tall man's stomach. Both men keeled over in pain and released the girls.

Cath stuck her tongue out at the men and her and Shirley turned to hightail it out of there.

But two hands reached out and grabbed the girls by their ankles, knocking them onto the ground.

"Bitches! You think that was funny?" The men were angry now. They both got up from the ground and proceeded to grab the girls roughly. The grip was brutal.

Shirley gasped out loud in pain. The blond man held onto her arms tightly and pulled her face to his.

But before he could touch his lips to hers, he was suddenly on the ground, spitting up blood.

A second later and Cath was freed from the brown-haired man's grip.

"Don't ever touch them again. You're lucky to be alive right now so count your blessings. You should thank my girls, for that, I would never kill in front of them but right now I'm really thinking about making an exception!" Chibodee's voice lost the usual playfulness. He was completely serious now. And completely angry. His fists were clenched and in the air still from his attack, shaking slightly from fury. Chibodee's eyes were closed while he attempted to regain control.

"Shirley, Cath, are you okay?" Chibodee's voice was raw and strained.

The two girls nodded at their savior. "We're fine Chibodee." Shirley's voice was quiet. She walked up to his side and gently put her hand over his fist, loosening it up.

Chibodee took a deep breath and turned to look at the girls. The goofy smile was plastered to his face again as he threw his arms around their shoulders. He then began to march them in the other direction, away from the construction zone.

* * *

Go Chibodee!! See, he can be serious when he wants to be. Well... you know the drill!! Tell me how you liked it :D Review and then I'll have the next chapter up soon!!


	7. Cops and Robbers: The Winner's Edition

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story so far and those of you who are reviewing. I urge those of you who are reading this and are not reviewing, to please review! I enjoy getting the reviews and it helps me find the parts of the story that you like! That said, I want to let you all know that I will continue this story only if you let me know you like it... aka, review and let me know. I have other projects and fanfictions I am going to start/ finish so if you like this one, let me know!

I'm also interested in knowing which quotes from the story are your favorite! They can come from any chapter, just quote the person in the review! I'll tell you one of my favs : chapter 4 Sai Sachi and Cecile land in the 'prison' area and Cecile goes "We're alive?" haha I don't know why but I really love that part!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cops and Robbers: The Winner's Edition**

Trees flew by her as Rain continued to sprint through the garden. The colors all meshed together and were in differentiable in the night. _Maybe it's safe to slow down now_, Rain thought_. I mean, I have been running for 10 minutes straight! _

She had successfully gotten away from the King of Hearts when he had cornered her, but running away from him was another thing entirely. It was like he never got tired!

At first she had run on the path as fast as she could. But she could still hear Domon's footsteps behind her, getting closer all the while. So then Rain decided to improvise a little. She jumped over bushes, hid behind hedges, and blended with the trees in order to fool the Neo-Japan fighter.

Mostly it worked. Rain had lost Domon quite a long time ago. But here she was, covered in tree sap, leaves sticking to her hair, and branches stuck on her clothes.

She slowed down to a walk. _I have to keep my wits about me. There's no need to feel paranoid that Domon will jump out of no where. I mean sure, he's the Neo-Japan gundam fighter, the winner of the 13__th__ Gundam Fight, has the Gundam of Gundams title, and is the leader of the Shuffle Alliance, the King of Hearts. Yeah, sure, nothing to worry about!_

Ughh. When she named off all of those things, the odds were clearly not in her favor. But she remembered how she had gotten away from Domon before.

After basically being trapped in his arms, Rain had made the difficult decision to get away. It was difficult because well, come on, who didn't want to stay in Domon's arms? But the wager was too important. She _needed_ to win. So she pulled out some flirting, a bit of seduction, and a whole lot of hoping that her scheme would work. And it did! Brilliantly, really, if she did say so herself.

Rain shook her head lightly. She needed to focus. Ribbon. We have to find the ribbon in order to win. She was sure that some of the girls had to be captured. But she was just as sure that many of them were still around, looking for the ribbon.

She leaned against the brick wall of the embassy and closed her eyes. _Okay so think Rain. We all split up, I went eastward and here I am, at the embassy's wall. Maybe I should go south? Or try north? _

Rain opened her eyes and looked around her. _Oh, there's a balcony. If I climb up there, I'll have a better view of the garden!_

Rain rushed towards the makeshift ladder that lead to the balcony. It was covered in dark green vines that wound themselves intricately around the white ladder. Rain pulled herself onto the ladder and with a last glance behind to make sure a certain annoyingly- determined- but completely adorable- gundam fighter wasn't there.

Satisfied with the darkness of the night, Rain began to move up on the ladder. A couple of times she slipped on the vines but she continued to chant 'the wager' and 'must win' in her head. It kept her focused.

After a seemingly endless climb, Rain's fingers touched the bottom of the balcony and she heaved herself up over the railing.

Then she sunk to the ground and closed her eyes as she leaned against the bricks of the embassy wall. _That was higher than I expected!_ She waited till she had caught her breath and looked over the white railing. She was about 30 feet over the ground and was able to see most of the east side of the garden. Again, paranoia kicked in and she narrowed her eyes as she scanned the area for Domon.

Nothing. She was satisfied. Rain allowed herself a few moments to take in the beauty around her. The garden was truly magnificent. Every part of it was well taken care of, including the balcony. The vines must have been put there intentionally, to give it a real romantic look.

The balcony was quite large with a small ornate looking table in the right corner. There were two chairs around the table, making it perfect for spending the evening looking at the stars with a lover. Rain blushed. She wondered how Domon would be if they sat here. _He would probably complain about how small the table was and how none of his food could fit on it! He did eat like an elephant,_ Rain sneered.

_Everything about this little balcony is so cute! Fancy white rails, rose petals on the floor, a ribbon tied to a bar, the delicate table and chairs… WAIT! A ribbon tied to a bar?!_ Rain abruptly came out of her musings and ran to the edge of the balcony.

There it was. Domon's red ribbon gently fluttered in the wind. Grasping it softly, Rain pulled at one end and the elegant knot was undone. The ribbon was in her hands.

_Aha! I found it!_ The high that came with the victory was unbelievable! I have to let the others know. Rain smiled triumphantly and her fingers closed around the metal whistle, bringing it up to her lips.

- - - - - -

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of gundam fighters that can't seem to keep their women in check…. Ouch! Shirley, what the hell was that for?!" Chibodee rubbed his head gingerly in the spot where Shirley's fist had collided.

"You're being annoying."

"…again." muttered Nastasha quietly.

Chibodee walked into the 'prison' area with a grin stretched so wide, it looked like there wasn't enough room on his face for it. Behind him were 7 girls; Nastasha, Cecile, Marie Louise, Cath, Janet, Bunny, and Shirley. Their expressions ranged from fury to embarrassment.

The girls who had broke out of the prison ran away gleefully, their high pitched voices reliving the last few minutes of their daring escape, had run into none other than Chibodee, Shirley, and Cath, who were headed towards the 'prison.'

For reasons unknown to any of them, Chibodee carried rope with him. Lots and lots of rope.

And with the expertise of a true cowboy, Chibodee threw the rope into a large lasso around the girls, pulling them in towards him.

Marie Louise fumed silently, rubbing her arm gingerly. _The idiot had given her rope burn_!

Cecile was extremely embarrassed. They had just thrown it in the guys' faces and run out of the prison, only to be caught by one clown and thrown back in. And she still couldn't forget that she now was going to have to face Sai Sachi. Her cheeks burned when she remembered how she had hugged him tightly to trick him.

Chibodee did have some brains though. He had untied the girls from the rope rather quickly after seeing steam coming out of Nastasha. He was not about to tempt the lioness.

The girls played on their honor and resigned to the horrible fact that they were captured by, of all the gundam fighters, Chibodee Crocket.

As they entered the prison area, Chibodee had called out to the other gundam fighters there, who were still mourning over the loss of the girls.

"What?" Argo's voice was strained when he heard what had happened.

"How?" Sai Sachi was still incredulous.

"Why?!" George was slightly hysterical when hearing the news about Chibodee's capture.

"Yep, well, ya know, you have to leave it to a pro. You can say I'm a one-man team! Hahaha…" Chibodee was in his glory, that part was certain.

"Well, now our only chance is…" Nastasha looked around at the other girls, "Rain."

Chibodee stopped in mid-victory dance and counted his fingers. "Yeah and the only person out there on our team is Domon. Unless of course, we send someone else out there?"

"No way. I think we've all learned our lesson with these girls." George's voice was stern as he peered towards Marie Louise, who blushed in response.

"Agreed. It looks like we'll have to put our bets on Domon."

Everyone looked out the prison's exit into the darkness of the night. How long would it take Domon to catch Rain? Would she be able to find the ribbon first?

The moments passed slowly. Wind swept across the prison area, making some of the girls wrap their arms around their bodies to keep warm. The gundam fighters were used to all kinds of weather.

Suddenly a whistle blew through the night.

Everyone froze.

The girls all looked at each other. Bunny was the first to speak.

"That whistle. It had to be Rain's whistle! She did it! She found the ribbon."

"Haha! Take that Chibodee, in the end it didn't matter if you caught all of us here because we still won!" Shirley stuck her tongue out at Chibodee who grimaced.

"That Domon Kasshu! How could he let Rain win?! Argh!" Chibodee hit his fist into a nearby tree. The tree shook violently.

All the girls began to gloat at the boys, whose sulking expressions soured with each minute.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Rain and Domon to make it back!

Marie Louise and Cecile danced around the large rock where George and Sai Sachi sat, trying to look anywhere but at the girls' gleeful expression.

The Chibodee girls were hitting high fives and teasing Chibodee.

"Chibodee, so what exactly does that whistle mean?" Bunny knew very well what the whistle meant and her innocent expression was spoiled with the large grin on her face.

"It means that Rain found the ribbon." Chibodee grumbled underneath his breath. His eyes were closed as he tried not to think about the girls' victory.

"Wait, what was that? I can't hear you, Chibodee." Janet's voice was loud in Chibodee's ear.

"I said…. You won." He spat out.

Nastasha and Argo sat on the ground together. Although she wasn't as flamboyant as the other girls in their victory dance, she still had a smug expression on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Argo. He sat next to her silently, humiliation radiating out of his body.

"Domon Kasshu! You better hope I don't call Gundam Maxter here and now to finish you!" Chibodee's threat echoed through the black of night.

* * *

Lol these chapters will be full of twists and turns! Like Chibodee capturing all of the girls by himself haha! Aww poor George looked like he might lose it back there! Anyways, make sure to review! This story goes on because of those who tell me their opinions! Plus I'll love you for it :D


	8. Tell Us Everything!

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Again, a million thanks to everyone who is reviewing and loving this fic! Really, I'm super happy and excited that all of you enjoy this fic and I loved hearing about your fav quotes!

Again, keep reviewing. I will only continue this story if people want me to. I have a ton of other projects to do and to finish so please people, if you read it and like it, review!!

Bored waiting for the next chap to get up? Read my Gundam Wing fic, **Who She Deserves**, about Heero, Relena, and Trowa and the woes of a love triangle. Or for Inuyasha fans, **A Beat Skipped**, a quick one-shot about Kagome during Kikyo's resurrection.

Without further ado... the highly anticipated next chapter!! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tell Us Everything!**

The guys were hoping that after a couple minutes, the girls would get all the gloating out of their system.

"If you guys ask nicely, we'll promise to go easy on you next time!" Cecile patted Sai Sachi's head like one would to a child. He scowled angrily and moved his head out of the way.

Marie Louise looked thoughtful for a moment before she innocently replied, "Maybe we'll even give you a nice, long head start."

George stared at the ground, his hands clenched. He felt so embarrassed.

"How do the almighty gundam fighters feel now?" Nastasha's voice drawled lightly.

Shirley rose her arm and made a muscle. "Perhaps we should join the Shuffle Alliance. I wonder if you guys are allowed to resign your positions to us?"

Yep, they were definitely not done yet.

"When's Rain gonna come? I wanna hear everything!" Bunny whined softly. She gazed longingly into the 'prison' area's entrance.

Argo stood up from the ground and walked to Chibodee's side. Chibodee looked at him, confused.

"They're here."

Everyone's heads snapped in unison towards the entrance. After a few moments, Domon and Rain entered together. They weren't touching, but Domon's red ribbon was wrapped around Rain's wrist.

The girls looked satisfied to see the ribbon.

Chibodee's rage returned in an instant. "Neo-Japan, I'm gonna kill you!"

That was why Argo had walked towards Chibodee. Argo's hand sprung out and held onto the back of Chibodee's jacket as he flailed around, trying to get out of the grip.

"Lemme go! Do I have to remind you that we lost? More importantly, that we lost the wager?!"

Argo grunted and let go of Chibodee, who fell on the floor after being released. He sprang up angrier than before.

Domon scowled at Chibodee.

Shirley jumped up in Chibodee's way. "Whoa there, cowboy. Calm down. You lost collectively, as a team. You can't just blame Domon. He was, after all, responsible for getting Rain, and she's obviously tricky!" Shirley winked at Rain. Rain looked uncomfortable.

It was strange to see Rain and Domon like that, for some reason they were standing close together. She was clearly blushing while he was looking angrily towards Chibodee. Nastasha vaguely wondered if something had happened between the members of the Neo-Japan team.

Bunny jumped up along with Cath and Janet. "Tell us everything, Rain! We're dying to hear how you got the ribbon."

"Yes, and we're dying to hear how you_ didn't_ get Rain, Domon." George's voice had a icy edge to it.

"You want to know… everything?" Rain's voice squeaked.

"Yes, everything!" Marie Louise looked eagerly at Rain. She was hoping to hear a romantic story of how Domon had cornered her again, this time not letting her get away so easily and how she had him so busy, he didn't notice her grab the ribbon and blow the whistle…

Rain laughed nervously and then muttered under her breath, "Well you asked for it…"

She stole a look at Domon who smirked at her. Her face blushed and she turned back towards her eager looking team mates.

"So after running for awhile, Domon caught up with me at this enormous rose wall…"

"Ahh, yes, my rose wall. I'm glad you liked it." George's voice was full of pride.

Rain nodded and continued. "Domon caught me and well.. Umm… I somehow escaped.." _They didn't have to know everything, did they?_ She was surprised when some of the girls and guys looked at each other with knowing looks. Rain gasped. "Wait, some of you _saw _that?!"

Sai Sachi grinned at her. "Don't worry Sis, you guys left it pretty PG if you ask me!"

"No one is asking you!" Rain snapped angrily. This was so embarrassing!

"Continue, Rain." Nastasha's voice was soft but the command was still present in it.

Seething slightly, Rain composed herself and went on. "Yes well, I escaped and then ran until I saw this beautiful balcony. I climbed up onto it and saw the ribbon tied to one of the bars-"

"That was my idea!" Chibodee grinned like an idiot, the anger from before had resided.

"Great idea," Rain spat sarcastically. "Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?"

Everyone's voices rang together frantically, "YES!"

Rain's voice continued on as the scene swirled forth in both her and Domon's minds.

**- Flashback- **

Rain smiled triumphantly and her fingers closed around the metal whistle, bringing it up to her lips. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. _Victory_.

But she didn't feel the whistle in her fingers anymore. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. There in front of her was none other than Domon. His fingers played with something as he smirked at her dangerously.

Moonlight hit him. Rain's breath caught in her throat. Domon's dark brown eyes had a steel glint in them and his hair was slightly ruffled, no doubt from running after her. He was leaning casually against the wall, looking out from the balcony into the distance. The moonlight sparkled on his skin. Something flashed in the light.

Rain suddenly realized what it was. In between Domon's fingers was her whistle. She looked down at her neck and saw the necklace missing. _But when did he get the whistle?__She had been holding it about a second ago._

"Now Rain, what was it you were saying before? Ah, yes. You're fast, but not fast enough." His voice was lazy as his fingers continued to play with the whistle. He turned his head and locked his eyes on the pretty brunette. Her face was a combination of surprise, anger, and wonder as she stared at him. He pushed off of the wall and was in front of her in a second.

Rain stumbled backwards in shock. The back of her leg hit the small table and she found herself sitting on it, with Domon leaning over her. "Domon! H-How did you… where did you…" she couldn't get her scattered thoughts together to make a coherent sentence.

His warm laugh made it even harder to concentrate.

"After you got away, I ran after you, of course. Very clever with before, by the way." His tone was light with something else in it. Rain blushed from the memory. "So I followed you, and you're not easy to follow, let me tell you. You ran so fast. You gave me quite a challenge." His eyes held a gleam in it and he whispered the last part as his body moved closer to Rain. She was trapped sitting on the table, gulping slightly at his expression.

"Well I finally caught up to you at the end of the path when you saw the balcony. I knew you would never climb it if you saw me; you would just run away so I watched from behind that tree." His hand waved out, gesturing carelessly to a tree. His eyes never left hers.

"I watched you climb the ladder. And then you began to admire the view." He face twisted into a sneer and Rain scowled. "You're really entertaining, you know that?"

"I'm glad I was able to keep you interested." Rain snapped back at him. It was only after she said this she realized the double meaning in her words and blushed, looking down.

She felt gentle fingers under her chin as Domon raised her face up. He was closer than before and Rain could hear her heart racing. She was surprised Domon didn't say anything about it. She was positive it was as loud as a drum.

Domon's eyes were soft and gently as he held her gaze. "You _always_ keep me interested, Rain."

Rain felt her heart skip a beat. Great, now the stupid thing was faulty. Domon leaned even closer to her, bending down so that they were on the same eye level.

He allowed his hands to rest on the table, on either side of Rain. His knee came up to lay on the table, in between both of her legs. She gulped lightly.

Domon's eyes caught this and snapped to look at her lips. Unconsciously, he moved closer to her until their lips were about 2 inches apart. His dark eyes were filled with wild excitement.

Rain couldn't look away. How could she, what with him being so close to her and everything. Windblown jet black hair fell gracefully in his face. It couldn't however, shield his eyes completely from her. She saw they were darker than usual, filled with something else… passion?

She wasn't even aware of her heart anymore. She hadn't passed out or anything so she figured it was working fine. The thought didn't really concern her at the moment.

Rain spoke without being conscious of doing so. She wasn't sure what exactly she said until it came out. "And…?" It wasn't clear if she was referring to Domon's unfinished story or about their current situation.

Domon sighed deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the special glint had disappeared. He shifted his body away from Rain a little but left his knee and his hands stayed where they were.

His voice was slightly strained as he spoke. "While you were busy enjoying the view, I came up here, and sat in that little chair, waiting for you to notice the ribbon. After you had it untied and began to reach towards this-" he lifted the string with the whistle on it and smiled wryly, "-I knew I had to grab it. I didn't want you to get your hopes up, you understand."

Rain had only been half-listening to Domon's story. She was too preoccupied with watching his lips form around the words. However at his last words her eyes snapped up to look him in the eyes. His eyes were crinkled and his held his mouth in a tight line, fighting a smile.

She gasped at the meaning of his words. "What?! But I found the ribbon!"

Now he smiled a wide smile. "Yes, you did, but it seems I was able to capture you before you were able to grab the victory. You see, Rain. It makes complete sense."

"No, that's not right! I had it in my hands."

"Yes, you did," he agreed again. "But, think about it this way, you could have seen it and started to blow your whistle and then gone to retrieve it whenever you wanted to. Then it wouldn't be fair for us guys because we need to physically capture you girls. But all you need to do is _see _the ribbon and blow your whistle? Nope, definitely not fair. So now I've caught you before you could blow your whistle, therefore I have captured you before you could alert the others."

"But we're playing on honor! We know that we have to have the ribbon to blow the whistle."

"But if I hadn't been here to see you get the ribbon, you could have seen it down there and blown the whistle and _then_ retrieve the ribbon."

Rain tried to wrap her head around his explanation. It did make sense though. She scowled deeply. _No fair_! She had been _so_ close!

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said grudgingly. "Well maybe one of the other girls will be able to get it now." Rain's expression turned hopeful. Once in the prison, maybe someone would help her escape and then she'd simply come back here and retrieve the ribbon.

"I wouldn't count on it."

She stared up at him in disbelief. "Why not?!"

Domon flashed a quick grin at her. "Because we've won. All of you are captured." He then bent down to grab the ribbon that was clenched in Rain's hands. With a quick movement, his hands tied the ribbon around one of Rain's wrists and kept the other end in his hand. "So you don't escape, of course," he answered her unspoken question.

"How do you know that all of us are captured?"

Domon laughed and pointed to his hand.

Rain gasped out loud. "Your Shuffle Alliance crests are communicators?!"

Domon rolled his eyes and lifted his hand into the glistening moonlight. There she saw a little earpiece type of contraption. "I a little bug on Chibodee earlier so that we could keep tabs on him. I just found out that all of the girls, besides you, were captured."

Rain stared at him, mouth hanging open. Suddenly a gear worked in her head. "Hey! You didn't have to tie me up!"

He straightened up and gave the ribbon in his hand a gently tug. Not anticipating the sudden movement, Rain tumbled off of the table and smacked into Domon's open arms. She blushed like crazy and he grinned at her before bending over to cradle her in his arms. His voice was compelling as he whispered in her ear, "All the better to hold on to you, my dear."

Domon looked irresistible then. He smirked a playful smirk at Rain and put something in her hand. Rain lifted the metal whistle, a confused look on her face as Domon bent his head over her hand, his warm breath sending shivers up and down her spine. His eyes pierced into hers as his mouth closed over the whistle and blew a shrill shriek into the night sky.

In one fluid movement, he leaped on top of the balcony railing. Rain squealed and dropped the whistle to the ground as she wound her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

Domon's frame shook with his chuckles. "Looks like I really didn't need to tie you up after all." And with that, Domon jumped down from the balcony, Rain safely in his arms, as he took off in a sprint towards the prison area.

**- End Flashback - **

"… And that's everything." Rain's voice was the only sound in the frozen prison area. She finished the story and looked at the others, worried.

And then, all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?!"

Rain looked sheepishly at her comrades, who were staring at her with their mouths on the floor. A quick glance at the guys showed they were doing the same thing at Domon.

Domon's smile was wicked. "Yes, it's true, guys. We've won!"

Chibodee jumped up and grabbed Domon's head in a tight headlock as he gave him a nuggie. "Domon, I knew you'd pull through for us!"

"Oh faithful leader!" Sai Sachi's hand flew up as he mock saluted Domon and threw his arms on the ground in a pretend bow.

"Well done Domon." George beamed at Domon and wiped imaginary sweat off of his brow.

Argo simply grunted.

Cath and Janet grabbed Rain's hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Say it isn't so, Rain! Please tell us this is a joke."

Cecile's fists were clenched tightly as Sai Sachi turned to stick his tongue out playfully at her.

Marie Louise looked close to hysterics as she fought to keep herself sane. "No way, no way, no way!"

Nastasha glared slightly at Rain and then at Cath and Janet, who had clung to each other and sank to their knees, wailing loudly. "Ladies, let's keep our dignity intact!" She barked loudly, the bitterness evident in her tone.

Shirley was frozen. "So… we… lost?" She asked hesitantly.

Chibodee grinned and let go of Domon. He pranced up to her and grabbed her around the waist, dipping her to the ground. "That's right, babe! It looks like the Shuffle Alliance doesn't need you, after all!" He leaned forward to kiss her but she broke out of her trance and slapped him hard across the face. It didn't seem to phase him.

That's when Nastasha noticed the ribbon and how it was tied _around_ Rain's wrist with Domon holding on to the other end. An evil look crossed her face.

"So, Rain, _that's_ what happened between you and Domon."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and their gazes traveled to the innocent red ribbon, wrapped around Rain's hand to Domon's grip on the other end.

Rain sweat dropped. _This was not good_. Domon looked down and scratched his nose, embarrassed.

The cat calls, jeers, and whistles came in unison.

"WHOA! Way to go Domon and Rain!"

* * *

Hahahahah!! I told you these chapters will be filled with twists and turns. Sorry for those of you who thought the girls won! But I hope you still liked it!! Remember to review!!


	9. The Morning of the Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update... I have a lot going on right now. Anyways, I just got some great ideas for the chapters to come so make sure to review!! Also, if any of you are Gundam Wing fans, please please please read my other fanfic Who She Deserves; I'm seriously falling in love with that fanfic! Even if you haven't seen the whole Gundam Wing series, it's easy to get into the fanfics so please read it! Haha I still can't get over how happy I am with this fic and that other one, and I have you guys to thank for that! You guys reviewing and telling me what you like and everything helps me so much and makes me want to write the best chapters I possibly can! So thank you to all of you!! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Morning of the Worst Day Ever**

"Argh! I still can't believe we lost! Now we have to do whatever the guys want for a day." Marie Louise flopped backwards on her bed. She threw her arm over her face and moaned loudly.

"Oh, stop your whining! Yes, we did lose but we will except our fate with dignity… whatever dignity we have left after that embarrassing defeat." Nastasha mumbled the last part to herself. She had been in an extremely bad mood for the entire day. Worse than her normal mood.

The girls were in Marie Louise's room. They had spent the better part of the day moping inside the Princess' room after the defeat the night before. And then tomorrow would be hell. There was no other way to describe it because tomorrow the guys would have their day of fun, gloating, mischief, and whatever else they pleased.

Yep, it was definitely going to be hell.

Shirley, Cath, Bunny, and Janet had kept up a constant stream of complaints, curses, and comments all day long. Nastasha's hand twitched near her waist where her signature whip was attached to her belt.

"NO! For the last time Sai Sachi, no I will not wear my little pink dress to dinner…. I understand that it's _your _day to tell me to do whatever you want but the stupid thing's at the dry cleaners from the last time you dropped soy sauce on it!… Yes, that's my final answer!"

Cecile slammed the phone shut and grabbed a pillow from the Princess' bed. She then proceeded to scream into it as loud as she could. Sai Sachi had been calling her every two minutes with instructions on what to wear, how to do her hair, and other insulting pleas.

Rain was the only one who was quiet. Her face was set into such a deep frown, it looked as if it might permanently become a part of her face. Domon had only told her to show up early in the morning in front of the pier. Nothing else. But there was nothing at the pier besides Burning Gundam.

That's when it hit Rain. _Argh, the man was going to make her repair Burning Gundam_. Nothing special. No going out for dinner, no watching a movie, no shopping. Nothing out of the ordinary. She nearly groaned out loud at that. Leave it to Domon to be completely unaware of what power he really had. And Nastasha was worried that Argo might give her the day off; at least she wouldn't be working side by side with him while he was blissfully unaware!

"Rain, what's wrong?" Marie Louise put her hand gently on Rain's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Domon's an idiot," Rain muttered softly.

"Aww, you don't mean that! He's just a little clueless, that's all," Shirley giggled lightly. "He wouldn't know you liked him if there was a giant neon sign blinking over your head!"

Nastasha grabbed her whistle from the night before and sent a shrill shriek echoing through the room.

The girls clapped their hands over their ears.

"Would you stop it? Stop all the complaining and all of the comments. We lost fair and square and we _will _have our revenge in the next game, I promise you that much! But for now, let's just get tomorrow over with." Nastasha's voice rang loud and sure as she pep talked the girls.

Cecile smiled wryly. "Yes, let's do this girls and then tomorrow night we'll all do something together."

"I'm thinking let's go to a club!" Bunny threw the comment in quickly and nodded her head excitedly towards Janet and Cath.

Rain groaned loudly. "Ugh, no! All I'll want to do after tomorrow is bury myself in my bed. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day ever!"

"Moping won't do you any good, Rain! You're going to need to get out and shake your body! Domon may be dense but other guys will definitely notice." Shirley winking suggestively and Rain blushed.

"You know I don't care about any other guys besides Domon," Rain whispered quietly, her eyes concentrating on the carpet pattern.

The other girls looked uneasily at each other. They all knew how much Rain loved Domon. And they also were aware that Domon loved Rain when he had admitted it in front of everyone during the battle with the Dark Gundam. But getting the two _together _as a couple, was going to be difficult.

- - - - - -

"Good luck! And remember, don't let them see ya sweat! Just make sure you get _them_ sweating!" Bunny waved cheerfully to the other girls as she walked away with Cath, Janet, and Shirley to find Chibodee.

It was the morning of 'the day.' Today was the guys' day to get the girls to do whatever they wanted. Within reason, of course.

Cecile stepped out of Marie Louise's bathroom wearing her little pink dress. She had picked it up from the dry cleaners the night before. She blushed lightly and answered the question in Nastasha's eyes. "I decided to do Sai Sachi a favor. I'm not going to be a sour loser about all of this!" She proceeded to walk out of the room with all the dignity she could muster. She paused by the door and looked back towards Rain. "He's not as oblivious as you think."

Rain's eyes widened and Cecile smiled kindly before turning and walking out of the door. But she didn't have much time to contemplate Cecile's words as Marie Louise screamed out loudly.

Rain and Nastasha ran into her enormous closet where the scream originated. "What is it?!" they gasped loudly.

Marie Louise moaned loudly and threw her hand over her forehead in an over exaggerated gesture. "I have _nothing_ to wear!"

Rain's mouth fell open. The closet had clothes thrown all around it. The floor was buried somewhere underneath the heaps and heaps of designer outfits. Shoes of every shape and color were scattered in corners. And the Princess thought she had _nothing_ to wear?!

Nastasha scowled deeply and picked up the familiar pink dress Marie Louise usually wore. "Why not go with your usual?"

Marie Louise ripped the pink frilly fabric out of Natasha's hands. She held up the clothe and pointed to it accusingly. "I can't wear _this_! I wear _this_ all the time!"

Nastasha pursed her lips together tightly to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape. Rain ran out of the closet and began laughing loudly. She couldn't take it anymore! Her laughter turned slightly into hysterics. The girls all seemed to be going insane. Not to mention that Domon would probably be just as clueless as he always was. And after the day with the boys, the torture would not end. Bunny, Shirley, Cath, and Janet would drag the girls out to a club or whatever they had planned. Yes, this day would drag on and on and on.

Marie Louise cleared her throat loudly, some twenty minutes later. She was wearing her usual pink dress. Nastasha raised her brow and the Princess blushed.

"What? Hasn't anyone ever told you not to ruin a good thing?" She gave Rain and Nastasha a quick smile and skipped out the door.

"Well, I suppose I should leave too. Wouldn't want to keep Argo waiting." Nastasha smiled wryly. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit though. A sage green knee-length trench coat covered her body. Only her knees showed as black boots covered most of her legs.

Nastasha answered Rain's unspoken question by tugging on the belt that held the trench together. The fabric pulled apart revealing -to Rain's utmost shock- the infamous Playboy bunny outfit Chibodee had sent Nastasha.

Winking to Rain, Nastasha pulled the trench together again and strode to the door. "I'm taking Bunny's advice: I'm going to make sure that I have Argo sweating. After all, if I have to go through this torture, why shouldn't he?"

Rain nodded glumly. Of course she would want to impress Argo. And it would probably work. Argo wasn't as thick-headed as Domon was. Rain sighed loudly and flopped backwards on Marie Louise's gigantic bed. She threw her arm over her eyes.

"We'll make it through this day and then we'll have our girls' night. Rain Mikamura, just remember, he loves you." The door shut loudly as Nastasha left.

Rain removed her arm from her eyes and stared up at the Princess' bed canopy. She whispered to the empty room. "I know he loves me, I just want him to _show_ it."

* * *

Hang in there, Rain! And OMG Nastasha ;) you go and get your man!! Haha you know the drill, review please please please!!


	10. The Morning of the Best Day Ever

**Author's Note**: Sorry again for the delay! I've had a lot of stuff going on, but hopefully it will be resolved soon. Thanks to all the loyal readers who continue to read my fic and enjoy it, I really appreciated it! So, I've run into some problems with writer's block... so I'm really trying to pull off how the guys spend the day with the girls because I have A LOT of good ideas for the girls' night out... I just need to get the other chapters out of the way haha! Anyways, review 'cause I love it :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Morning of the Best Day Ever**

"Oh, come on Cecile! Wear your little pink dress to dinner!… But it's my day!… Oh really? At the dry cleaner's? I can't remember dropping soy sauce on it…So is that your final answer?… hello? Hello?" Sai Sachi sighed and hung up the phone. "Looks like Cecile won't be wearing that cute pink dress I love. What a bummer."

"Call her back and _demand_ that she wear it because it's our day tomorrow!" Chibodee slowly put down a stack of white note cards and turned towards Sai Sachi. He grinned and punched the air with his fist in a victorious gesture.

"Now, now Chibodee. That's what's called a 'sour winner.' There's no need to brag about our victory. I'm sure the girls feel bad enough about it." Even though that's what came out of George's mouth, he had a huge smirk across his face.

Sai Sachi shrugged his shoulders. "She said it was at the dry cleaners anyway; something about me dropping soy sauce on it from our last date or something. Oh well, would have been nice though."

The guys had spent the better part of the day lounging around in George's quarters after the night of Cops and Robbers.

As gundam fighter for Neo-France, George had a large room at the French embassy on Earth. Of course the room was not as big as the Princess' room, but it was still grand in its own way. The main room had an enormous bed in it. Walking further into the room revealed glass windows from the ceiling to the floor, overlooking the embassy garden that they had played in the night before. There were a few couches and chairs arranged by the windows and a small coffee table too.

Chibodee had been gleeful all day long and was really getting on all of the gundam fighters' nerves.

Sai Sachi sat cross-legged on the floor as he stared up at Domon, who was lying down on George's couch, his eyes closed as he tried to tune out Chibodee's humming.

"Hey bro, so whatcha gonna do with Rain tomorrow?"

Everyone became quiet and looked towards Domon. Even Chibodee stopped humming for the time being. They had been talking about their own plans for most of the day. Even Argo had revealed what he was doing to do with Nastasha. Everyone, except Domon, had contributed to the conversations and excitement.

Domon opened his eyes slowly and nearly fell off of the couch from the surprise of what he saw.

George, Chibodee, and Sai Sachi were all gathered around the couch, their faces looking at Domon expectantly. Their faces were about 5 inches away from Domon's. He sweat-dropped as he thought of his response.

"Uhh truthfully…"

"Yes…?!" They leaned closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Domon could see Argo's gaze flicker to him.

"… It's a surprise."

"Ughh!!" They looked at Domon with disgust.

"That's hardly fair, Neo-Japan! We all shared our plans about what we were gonna do with the girls tomorrow." Chibodee shook his head angrily.

"I agree… with Chibodee." George grudgingly nodded his head as he looked at Domon with a solemn expression.

Domon raised his eyebrows slightly. _George never sided with Chibodee. They must seriously want to know._

Sai Sachi pouted. "Come on, bro! We're all just curious! It's not like we're gonna steal your technique or anything."

Argo suddenly stood up and put the newspaper on the table. His eyes flashed towards Domon. "Domon Kasshu, just tell us."

That was the it. Domon couldn't hold his laughter back any longer. Even Argo was getting nosy.

"This is hardly funny, Domon." George scolded angrily. "I don't understand why the secrecy is needed. I already told you that I was going to take Miss Marie Louise to the famous Rose Festival. I'll buy her whatever kinds of flowers she wants and after that we'll go back to the garden to plant them."

"Yeah and I'm going to take Cecile to the beach. I'll teach her how to surf and we'll play beach volleyball." Sai Sachi added quickly. He only actually knew how to surf a little bit but he was sure it would be okay.

Chibodee began to recite what his plans were as if he had memorized them. Domon smirked slightly. Maybe that's what those note cards were that Chibodee was holding all morning.

"I'm going to take the gals to a haunted house and then we're going out for lunch!" He grinned stupidly.

"Yes, and Nastasha and I will enjoy a quiet day in my pirate spaceship. Now that it has returned to Earth, I will give her a tour of it and cook her dinner. I'm quite good at it." Argo smiled before his face was blank again.

"There you are, Domon," George began with an slight frown, "We have all revealed our plans. Now it is _your_ turn."

Domon sighed deeply and moved his legs off of the couch as he sat up. He leaned towards the other gundam fighters and looked around at them as if to tell a secret. He gestured to them to come closer. "First, I'm going to pick up Rain in my gundam by the pier…"

"Go on!" Chibodee stared at the Neo-Japan fighter with excitement.

"…Then I'm going to ask her to jump aboard my gundam…"

"Yes… and then?!" Sai Sachi cut in, his expression eager.

"… When she finally goes inside the gundam with me, I'm going to grab her and then…"

"And then…?!" George's face was serious.

All of the fighters were thinking what else Domon could have planned when both he and Rain were alone inside Burning Gundam.

Domon shrugged his shoulders. "And then… well, that's private."

"HUH?! NO WAY! TELL US!!"

Domon jumped off of the couch and practically ran out of the room as his fellow Shuffle Alliance members attempted to strangle him.

- - - - -

"Well, I'm going to head out then. I plan to meet Cecile early and get in as much time as I can with her." Sai Sachi was dressed in a light yellow shirt that had large Hawaiian flowers on it. He wore his swim trunks and grabbed two large surfboards as he attempted to open George's door. "See ya later!"

"I'm leaving too. I want to check on some things in the garden before I pick up Miss Marie Louise. Good luck, gentlemen." George swiftly walked to the door and it shut lightly behind him.

Chibodee ran around the room frantically.

"What is it, Chibodee?" Argo asked out of boredom. He was getting a little irritated by Chibodee's behavior. It seemed like the Neo-America fighter hadn't shut up since yesterday; even when he slept, the man needed to snore and mumble. Argo was slightly surprised that George hadn't kicked him out of the room by now.

"Ah hah! Found it! Well, I'm off guys. Remember not to have _too_ much fun!" He grinned at Domon and Argo before he ran up to Domon.

"Here ya go, Domon. I'll guarantee you'll find a use for this." He pressed a box into Domon's hands and winked before prancing out of the room.

Argo raised an eyebrow at Domon and Domon shrugged his shoulders. Argo got up from his place on the couch and walked to the door. He paused, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Domon Kasshu, I will not attempt to uncover any more of your plans today with Rain Mikamura. Just know this; this is your chance to do whatever. You can tell her whatever is on your mind or how you truly feel about her. This time, you will be alone. There is no Dark Gundam forcing you to unveil your feelings. This is a chance for all of us to be honest with the women we love. I for one will not hold my feelings for Nastasha back any longer. I know you will not let this opportunity go to waste." His voice was serious and void of expression as he spoke.

Domon nodded his head, his gaze on the floor. The door shut silently and Domon was left by himself. He flopped back onto the couch as he looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, today's the day for… anything. Oh, Rain…"

* * *

What plans does Domon have for Rain? What's in the box Chibodee gave to Domon? And just what is going to go on when Argo and Nastasha are alone in Argo's pirate spaceship with Nastasha wearing a Playboy bunny suit?! Stay tuned for more!! Review, pleaseeeee :D


	11. So it begins

**Author's Note**: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. And a billion times more. I am so sorry for making all you loyal readers wait for such a long time for the new chapter. :(

Truthfully, it's been a combination of being completely and irrationally busy and also having intense writer's block when it comes to this story. Yep, still hasn't been cured. Anyways, I have been writing future parts of this story which, in my opinion, will be amazing. It's just with these next few chapters that has me raking my brain for ideas. I'll pull out as much as I can, I promise! In the meantime, please forgive how long it has been. :(

I really appreciate all of the reviews and really hope you'll continue to review. I enjoy them immensely. I'm pretty swamped with work from school and such for the next few weeks but I'll try to work on the story as much as I can. In the meantime, please please please review. I'll love ya for it! :D

Oh and for making all of you wait for so long, a little SPOILER on what I have planned for later. The girls will have their girls night out at the club like they were planning, but the boys will come along too! Also, I'll be adding a few more characters to the mix. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: So it begins…**

Cecile walked slowly to the beach area where Sai Sachi had asked her to meet him. The boardwalk creaked under her feet and she stopped at the end to look across the ocean. Closing her eyes, she let the salty beach air fan across her face.

What would happen today with Sai Sachi? She wasn't worried about today. No… just a little nervous. Of course they had gone on numerous dates before; however, today just seemed so much more monumentous seeing as now they were finally done with the Gundam Fight.

After Cecile had convinced her brother, Hans, to take them back to watch the finals of the Gundam Fight, Cecile tried to hang out with Sai Sachi as much as she could. Usually their dates consisted Hans dropping her off to meet Sai Sachi, and him threatening Sai Sachi lightly if something were to happen to her. After the awkward moment passed and her brother left, the date would go wonderfully. They would laugh, talk, and eat. But somehow their conversation would ultimately go back to the impending Gundam Fight and how Sai Sachi would have to fight. It worried her beyond anything else. She had seen tons of gundam fights that her brother was in and to say they were scary would be an understatement. Cecile never thought she would have to worry after her brother had been eliminated in the gundam fight. But then of course, she fell for Sai Sachi.

He was like no other boy she had met before. In her home colony of Neo-Denmark, the boys had always been obsessed with finding glory through the gundam fight. They wanted to become rich and do nothing for the rest of their lives. _Idiots_, Cecile thought.

It wasn't until she met Sai Sachi that Cecile realized not all boys felt that way. Not everyone was so selfish. Sai Sachi was just as old as she was, yet he was burdened with the responsibility of being a gundam fighter.

His eyes had saddened and he spoke quietly as he told her the reasons for becoming a gundam fight; to win and convince the Neo-Chinese government to resurrect the Shaolin Temple. Cecile remembered being shocked to hear that he, a young boy, was given that burden. Of course he had smiled and told her that he was proud to take on the task.

But Cecile knew it wore him out. Many times he would be too tired to go out and they would simply sit outside with him falling asleep on a number of occasions.

She didn't mind though. It seemed like all of her life people were constantly watching her, making sure she didn't do anything wrong. Sai Sachi was in the same boat. His guardians watched over him protectively, even nagged him to train.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her reverie. She spun on her heel to look up at Sai Sachi's face.

He was grinning widely. "Hey Cecile! Watcha doing?"

Cecile smiled shyly, an automatic blush coloring her cheeks. "Just thinking about this place… and us."

"Oh." He looked down embarrassed.

The awkward moment was interrupted by Sai Sachi's stomach growling.

Cecile began to giggle. With him, things just felt so right. _So it begins_, she thought. "So what are we doing today?"

His warm hand enveloped her tiny one as he steered her away from the pier.

- - - - - -

George pressed his finger on the intercom at the gate as he waited for Marie Louise to come out.

"Please identify yourself."

George took out his id card and flashed it in front of the tiny camera. "Neo-France's Gundam Fighter, George de Sand. I have a date- umm I mean- an appointment with Princess Marie Louise." George looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Confirmed. Please proceed." The guards in the surveillance room tried not to laugh. Everyone was well aware of the awkward situation between the Princess and the Gundam Fighter. Miss Marie Louise had made it clear that she wanted to be in a relationship with George, but he was so hesitant! If he wasn't careful, someone else would surely sweep her off her feet!

George pulled up his car in front of the embassy entrance. He had left earlier that day to get a box of chocolate for Marie Louise. She had quite the sweet tooth! He stepped out of the car and quickly checked his reflection in the shiny window. Before he could stop himself, he began to fidget with his shirt. Thankfully he caught how ridiculous he looked trying to straighten his already straight hair and dropped his hands. _Get a grip, George. It's just a date- ugh, I mean day- with the princess._

Marie Louise walked up to one of the posts of the embassy's entrance. Leaning around it, she glanced around until she saw George waiting in front of his car.

Her face relaxed into a smile as she caught him fixing his hair. Maybe the day alone together was just what they needed to finally _get_ together. Marie Louise was sure that George liked her too, but he was _so_ chivalrous all the time! It was maddening!

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Grinning to herself, she began to wish she had indeed picked a different outfit for today. Pulling at her white crisp gloves, Marie Louise tossed them to the side before fixing her hair and walking slowly towards George.

_Perhaps all George needs is a little nudge in the right direction_, she thought. She tugged the sleeves of her dress towards her shoulders to expose her creamy pale skin a little more. _Or maybe he needed a shove. _

George's face broke into a smile as he saw the princess walking towards him. _So it begins_, he thought to himself.

- - - - - -

Argo's crew had been busy all morning long. Argo had arrived early in the morning to wake them up and get them started on chores. Today was a big day for their captain; Nastasha was finally coming on board their ship. Bering, Sergei, Mikhai, and Rimskii had all been with Argo the longest and therefore helped the most. But even they were grumpy about having to wake up so early to clean.

"Captain Argo, if we have to clean this much for a woman, is it really worth it?" whined Bering as he mopped the floor. Two other crew members who were walking by slipped on the wet ground and glared up towards Bering who was holding the dripping mop.

Argo turned towards them and smiled. "Before we were all men just traveling through space. Pirates that had nothing but ourselves for company. But loving another is a feeling that once you discover, you cannot live without. Nastasha has made all the difference."

The crew members looked at their fearless captain and smiled appreciatively. They had lived without each other for too long and truly, they trusted their captain. After all, if he was in love with this Nastasha, she must be worth it. And if she was important to Captain Argo, she was important to them. That was what family was for.

Hearing a loud bang, the crew quickly ran down the hallway to see their captain groaning as he rubbed his head gingerly. They held the laughter in as he pushed himself up. "But perhaps we've cleaned enough for today."

"Aye Captain!"

- - - - - -

The aroma of grilled salmon drifted down the halls of the spaceship as the crew shuffled through towards the large kitchen.

Argo was sprinkling seasoning on top of two plates filled with food. He looked up to see his crew filing in.

Thick eyebrows lifted in question.

"Captain, we know you said we should all do as we please while Nastasha is here, but we want to give you two some privacy. We're heading out towards the city for the day," Sergei piped up.

"You don't need to worry about giving us privacy. This is your home." Argo looked at his crew as they grinned.

Rimskii, scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Truthfully Captain, we prefer to give you two space. If she is everything you say she is, I'm sure you two will be quite busy with each other and we wouldn't want to disturb. Plus, we have all been cooped up in prison for so long; a day in the city will do us some good."

Argo nodded his head sadly. Of course they would want to go out now that they were freed. "I understand. Try to stop by later so you can meet Nastasha."

"You don't have to worry about it, Captain. If she's a keeper, she'll meet all of us soon enough," Mikhail laughed as the rest slowly walked out of the kitchen.

- - - - - -

A half hour later Nastasha had arrived. Although it was a spaceship, it was equipped to float in water as well. Today it was docked on the boardwalk overlooking the giant ocean. Argo hoped Nastasha would enjoy it.

Nastasha was smiling to herself as she knocked on the steel door of the spaceship. She tightened her trench coat. _So it begins_, she thought.

He opened the large hatch and grasped Nastasha's hand from the edge of the dock as he pulled her up into the ship. Perhaps he pulled too hard because Nastasha slight form tripped into his arms. The two stared at each other for a moment, overcome with their sudden proximity until Argo softly apologized and pulled away.

Gently placing his hand on the small of her back, Argo lead Nastasha towards the deck on the opposite end of the ship where he had set up a table for two.

When they had gotten outside into the sunlight, Argo peered at Nastasha's strange outfit in confusion. The sage green trench coat seemed a little out of place on the warm day. When Nastasha just smiled in response, Argo shrugged. It wasn't his place to try to understand the female psyche.

"So when do I get the grand tour?" Nastasha stared at Argo gently from across the table.

"Let's finishing eating first. I hope you like it. My crew says salmon is my best dish, but they might be biased since I am the captain."

"Don't worry, I'll be honest about it." Nastasha tilted her head to the side as she smiled at him.

Argo smirked. The woman was truthful if nothing else. But that's what he liked about her. Her strength to tell the truth no matter how awful it sounded was impressive. He looked across the table towards her again. She was crewing her salmon carefully. For such a strong prison official, she was awfully delicate in her movements!

She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, only a little bit of eyeliner while her lips were painted a pretty red. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail that curled down past her shoulders. But what was with the strange coat? Perhaps she was cold, Argo figured. She did have such a tiny frame. Argo suddenly had the urge to hold her to his body and warm her. What?! What was he thinking? He clenched the fork in his hand tightly as he tried to squash the alien feeling.

"Argo, I'm very sure the salmon has suffered enough during his life. There's no need to torture it in death." Nastasha scolded lightly.

Looked up at her, Argo loosened his grip on the fork in embarrassment and began to chuckle. Before long, Argo could barely breath through his laughter.

Frowning slightly, Nastasha folded her arms across her chest. Her fingers itched for her whip, though she knew she didn't bring it with her. "Argo! What is so funny?" she demanded after another 3 minutes of Argo laughing.

"I'm sorry, Nastasha. It's just… I guess some things… will never change between us. You ordering me … around." He could barely get the words out as his deep booming laughter shook him.

Nastasha cracked a smile and covered her mouth with her hand as she too began to laugh openly.

Their laughter blending together was comfortable sound.

* * *

Aww cute! Don't forget to review and tell me how you liked it! Reviews make the world go round.... ok not really but reviews make this story go round :D


	12. A Fighter's Moment

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Hope everyone's holidays are going amazing! Okay so here's the deal, I finally finished with finals and papers and such so I immediately began writing again so that I could update as fast as possible. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this fic! Seriously, after getting so much support from everyone, I tried twice as hard to write more for this fic. Now about the chapter, this one starts off Chibodee and Domon's day.

Some good news: I have the next chapter almost completely written as well!!!! YAYAYAYAY!!!! Okay, so I'll stop being so hyper now.

Again, thank you! You can expect the next chapter soon. As always, please please please review. Happy Holidays to All! :D

****

* * *

Chapter 12: A Fighter's Moment

Chibodee was waiting at the entrance of Neo Hong Kong's famous haunted house. As a child, he always loved these sort of things. Dark dingy places with tons of weird stuff to scare you while you battled your way through. It was _so_ much more fun than going to the circus.

He shuddered slightly. Clowns gave him the hibbie jibbies ever since he lost his mother at the circus when he was younger. Nightmares of strangely dressed people with painted faces haunted him at night. It wasn't until Neo Hong Kong and the gundam fight that he actually had to confront his fears.

Chibodee was to fight against Neo Portugal's Jester Gundam and its clown master. Slowly his fingers curved together tightly to form a fist as he remembered the awful experience. The girls, Domon and Rain, and himself all went to the circus to check out his opponent. There, Chibodee's unpleasant memories resurfaced and he was so overcome that later on in the gundam match, he was brought to his knees.

The feelings of his past had been so vivid and he could hear the gunfire in his ears with the voice of a little boy screaming for his mommy. And then, suddenly he heard the sweet voices of angels, singing a tune his mother had sung to him. Looking up into the crowd, Chibodee saw the shining faces of Shirley, Cath, Janet, and Bunny as they continued to support him. That's when Chibodee realized his strength. He had his girls and that was all he needed.

Someone pinched his arm roughly and Chibodee was pulled out of his reverie. "OUCH!" He yelled loudly as he rubbed the spot gingerly. Shirley and the girls giggled.

Chibodee looked at his beautiful crew. He loved seeing them in the outfits he gave them as crew members of his team, but man, they looked _good_ today!

They were all dressed in denim minis with different color shirts on. Shirley was wearing a green tank top, Cath had a yellow one and Janet and Bunny each had on a purple and blue t-shirt respectively.

"What are we doing today, oh great master?" Bunny asked lightly as the others mock bowed to Chibodee.

"Well, I was thinking in retaliation for making me go to the circus during the gundam fight, we'd go to Neo Hong Kong's famous haunted house!"

Cath groaned loudly. "Chibodee, you know we get scared easily! Do we have to?"

"Let me think… yeah, we have to. Maybe if you girls won the game, this would go differently. Besides, you have nothing to worry about while I'm here. I'll protect you."

Grinning widely, Chibodee draped his arms around the girls as he led them to the entrance.

- - - - - -

Domon stood on the pier overlooking the ocean. A light breeze flew across him, ruffling his jet black hair and moving his cloak around him mysteriously.

His eyes traveled over the vast deep blue of the ocean. The salty air around him was calming. It certainly helped with the strange feelings he was having now!

Truthfully, he hadn't given the day as much thought as he probably should have. Thinking back, Domon truly felt guilty that he hadn't planned something amazing and exciting for him and Rain to do together. But it wasn't really his fault. How was he supposed to know that there was supposed to be something special for the two of them to do?!

Domon sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Everyone knew today was supposed to be special. He really couldn't believe how stupid he had been in thinking this was a normal day for them.

All the other gundam fighters had given meticulously planned their day for their girls. It wasn't until they all began sharing their plans that Domon realized he couldn't possibly just do what he had planned to do… have Rain repair Burning Gundam.

"We're going to be spending the day repairing Burning Gundam, Rain. Doesn't that sound like fun?" He spoke to himself in a mock-happy voice. Domon leaned over the railing in exasperation. It sounded even more lame when he said it out loud. Really, right now he was so annoyed, he was ready to use Burning Finger on himself.

When he heard what the other fighters were planning for the day, he had decided to rethink the whole 'repairing Burning Gundam' idea. He sighed deeply again, after all, now that he thought about it, Rain might just kill him if he had her repair Burning Gundam today.

Which was why he had rethought the entire day and planned, in his opinion, the best day he and Rain could enjoy together!

A surge of adrenaline went through him and he jumped up on the railing of the pier and stretched his King of Hearts crest into the air. "That's right! I can do this because I'm the King of Hearts!"

"Umm, excuse me, King of Hearts, but what exactly are you doing?" A soft voice startled him as he jumped down from the railing.

Rain was standing there, her eyebrow was slightly raised as she suppressed her laughter.

Domon blushed and looked towards the sky. "Uhh, yeah sorry… that was just… a fighter's moment."

"Yeah sure. You were definitely having a moment, Domon." Rain hunched over as she began to giggle out loud. Domon's face turned a deep red.

He felt his muscles relax with the sound of Rain's laughter. He couldn't help but think about how absolutely beautiful she was. She was wearing her signature pink dress and light blue jacket. Her light brown hair fell into her eyes as she hunched over to laugh and he was suddenly overcome with an intense desire to touch the soft strands.

What was with him? He had worked side by side with Rain many times but he couldn't remember ever wanting so badly to hold her tightly to him. His hand twitched slightly towards her and he quickly grabbed it as if it had a mind of its own. Then he looked over at Rain and saw that she had stopped laughing and was currently looking him over. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw her unconsciously lick her lips.

When she had stopped laughing she peered through her now teary eyes and looked at the King of Hearts. _Again, how was it possible for someone to look that good all the time?!_

Domon was wearing his usual hunter green shirt with his khaki jacket and black jeans. His red cloak was around his shoulders A gentle breeze lifted his dark hair and moved it before allowing it to rest back in place. She licked her lips.

Suddenly she remembered the night of the Cops and Robbers game and in a flash it was almost like she could feel Domon's warm breath on her face as he leaned over her while her back was to the rose wall. She quickly shook her head to get rid of the image and blushed when she saw Domon was smirking at her.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rain asked politely. _Please don't say 'repairing Burning Gundam.' Please don't say 'repairing Burning Gundam,' _she chanted over and over in her head.

Domon looked out towards the ocean. "Well, I was going to have you repair Burning Gundam but I think I have a better idea."

Rain let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Thank goodness_. "Okay, where are we going?"

Domon stepped forward and grasped her hand. "You'll see."

Rain blushed and allowed him to lead her away from the pier and towards the core lander.

* * *

Please review! Coming up next is more of Sai Sachi, George, and Argo's dates!!!! Stay tuned :D


	13. Cliché Movie

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Happy New Year to all!!!! Seriously, you guys are the best readers and reviewers and I am so happy to write this fic for you. The overwhelming response to the fic has made me want to continue to write for you guys, so thank you. I promised this chapter would be up soon and here it is because of the great reviews that motivated me to quickly get it up. Again, I can't thank you all enough. I loved the reviews and they made me smile (and some made me laugh out loud :D!) If you have any questions about the fic, I try to answer them when you write to me in reviews so even if you aren't a member of fanfiction, just provide an email that I can get back to you at if you have a question.

Enjoy and please review! I hope all of you had a wonderful New Year and here's to a great year to come! :D

P.S. Since last chapter was so short and your reviews were so awesome, I've made this chapter longer!! So yay for you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Cliché Movie**

Sai Sachi wiped his forehead as he took a step back to admire his masterpiece. While Cecile was changing into her swimsuit, he decided to set up the volleyball net. And it had been no easy task.

So what if he was the youngest member of the Shuffle Alliance and had helped defeat the world's greatest enemy, the Dark Gundam. If he had let a simple volleyball net defeat him, there was no way that Hans would ever let his baby sister, Cecile, date him. Hell, he wouldn't even want to date himself if he was known as one of the greatest fighters in the world yet could not put up a volleyball net.

Finally, he had gotten the stupid thing to stand up straight and decided that if it did fall, he would torch it with his Dragon Gundam.

"Stupid net," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Cecile's sweet voice caught Sai Sachi off guard and he jumped backwards, tangling himself with the volleyball net.

"Argh!" he yelled as both he and the net went tumbling down to the ground.

Cecile giggled as she helped Sai Sachi out of the net.

"Thanks" he muttered. He brushed some sand off of his clothes and turned to look at Cecile. She was wearing a simple light pink one-piece swimsuit with a baseball cap._ But she looks beautiful_, Sai Sachi thought as he gazed at her.

"Sai Sachi, perhaps you should close your mouth. You're going to drool all over your shirt." Cecile grinned as Sai Sachi scratched his nose in embarrassment and looked down.

She grabbed a corner of the volleyball net and held it away from her as if it was highly contagious. "What did you do to this poor thing anyway?" she asked with mock sadness in her voice.

"Well… about that… you see…" Sai Sachi stuttered through an explanation. "Truthfully, Cecile… it was taunting me first! So I just put it in its place. Ya know, I was just showing it who was boss." Sai Sachi grinned as Cecile giggled and let go of the net.

"If it was hurting you first, I guess you were just sticking up for yourself," she said lightly and leaned over to kiss Sai Sachi's cheek. "My hero," she murmured as his eyes widened.

They both blushed and looked down at the sand. "So…we're learning how to surf today?" Cecile questioned awkwardly as she tried to fill the silence.

Sai Sachi looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, I always wanted to learn how when I was younger so we'll both be learning together today."

Cecile looked down at the sand and began to play with a seashell with her foot in an embarrassed manner.

Sai Sachi looked at her in confusion. "What is it, Cecile?"

"Well, you see, I kinda already know how to surf." She shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "My brother's gundam's specialty was, after all, water. Hans taught me how to surf… but I would love to teach _you_ how to surf!

Sai Sachi blinked before he grinned at Cecile. "You really are amazing."

Cecile's face turned a bright red and Sai Sachi took advantage of her momentary distraction to grab her around the waist and carry her towards the water.

She shrieked and squealed as he stepped into the water, still carrying her safely in his arms so that her body was dry. "Sai Sachi, let me go! The water is probably freezing! I need a few minutes to get used to it!"

"Okay Cecile."

She sighed in relief as she felt him take a step back towards the beach. A second later she felt the ice cold pricks of the water around her body as she fell into the water.

Gasping out loud, she resurfaced and coughed before glaring at Sai Sachi, who was laughing his head off.

"You…said to… let go!" He sputtered through his laughter. He stopped, however, when a cold splash of water hit him in the face.

"Are you sure you wanna play that game, Cecile?" Sai Sachi asked evilly as he cupped his hands together in the water.

The answer he received was another splash of cool water across his face.

He tore after her in the water as she kicked her feet out, giggling lightly when Sai Sachi finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They smiled at each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Suddenly Cecile was aware of how close they were to each other. Sai Sachi's face was inches from hers and without being able to stop herself, Cecile lightly touched her lips to his.

Sai Sachi's eyes widened as he felt the soft pressure of Cecile's lips on his before he closed his eyes.

The two broke apart after a few moments. It had been a sweet, chaste kiss. And it had been their first kiss without the pressures of the Gundam Fight.

Cecile smiled at him before she walked towards the beach to grab a surfboard. "Now the trick is… to find your balance…"

- - - - - -

"… yes, not to mention you nearly had me after you ran towards that tree. Where exactly did you go anyway?" George questioned Marie Louise as they drove towards the Rose Festival.

"Don't you remember, I jumped from the tree onto you. Haha, oh George, your face was priceless!" Marie Louise giggled lightly and George joined in.

"Yes, I remember now! You are… quite the challenge, Princess," he said softly.

Marie Louise looked out of the window. "I could say the same about you, George."

George concentrated on the road ahead of him as Marie Louise continued to stare out of the window. He was no good for the princess. He was only a knight. How could he possibly be with her?

His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Marie Louise noticed this. It was no doubt because of her little comment. She felt sort of bad for her remark but she wasn't joking. George was turning out to be her greatest challenge. A whole lot greater than escaping from ten of her father's best bodyguards or even tricking the royal guard into shaving their heads. She smiled at the memory.

"What are you thinking about?" George's soft voice invaded her musings.

She decided to use the question to her advantage. "I was just thinking about us."

"Hmm. Yes, an interesting subject, indeed. I have been under your father's service for quite some time now. Did I ever tell you how your father and I first met? It was while I was training for…"

Marie Louise fumed. _Are you kidding me? When I mentioned us, he still evades the subject. For goodness sake, he's talking about my father!_

"… and then we spoke again during your coming-out party. Do you remember how lovely the flowers were in the garden that night?"

"Yes, I do," Marie Louise replied icily. _Okay, think Marie Louise, you have to relax and play this little game of his. Don't let him get the best of you!_ "What exactly is this 'Rose Festival?'"

"Well, I found out it's actually a famous event. There are many vendors there selling different kinds of flowers and special roses of all colors. There's music, food, and dancing, according to the flyer I read. Evidently it's one of Neo Hong Kong's traditional festivals and a lot goes on there," George finished and slowly brought the car into park.

"Really? Sounds amazing. So… a lot goes on, huh?" Marie Louise smiled seductively at George and turned sideways towards him. One of her hands rested gently on the steering wheel while the other reached out to brush his hair away from his face. "Will a lot go on between _us_?" she murmured softly.

Surprised and slightly panicked, George unlocked his door while his arm hit the door open. His eyes widened as Marie Louise moved her face closer to his and with a sudden _whoosh_, he fell ungracefully out of the car and onto the pavement.

He rubbed his head gingerly and blushed. "Uh, I'm sure there will be plenty to do at the festival while we are surrounded by people. Many… many people. Maybe your father can make an appearance, too! Or maybe we should have asked some of your guards to come also, as a precaution. You can never be too careful." George said hurriedly as he slowly got to his feet and began to brush off some dirt from his clothes.

Marie Louise blinked a couple of times before she fell back into her seat and sighed deeply. Her fingers massaged the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, maybe we should just call the world over so that there is no way we can have a moment alone," she murmured sadly to herself.

- - - - - -

Argo walked into the large recreation room of the space ship with a bowl of popcorn. Nastasha was already sitting on the couch facing the huge television monitor in the center of the room.

When Argo had first shown the room to Nastasha, she looked around the room in awe. Who knew that space pirates needed so many different things to keep them occupied when they weren't robbing and looting from others.

The large room had all sorts of electronics and entertainment items scattered around. There were two computers set up in the back corner, a complex stereo and music system that took up almost the entire back wall, video games in another corner with its own t.v. set hooked up, a wall comprised of movies that were placed on selves in no particular order, and many random items like a karaoke machine, water guns. And all of that was just the items that Nastasha was able to identify on her own. There were many odd, strange, and downright scary looking machines scattered around the room that she wouldn't attempt to touch.

All in all, it was every technology junkie's dream come true.

Nastasha had settled onto the luxurious black leather couch in the center of the room while Argo had gone to pop popcorn. How the man was still hungry after the meal they just had was beyond Nastasha. But it was one of the things she liked about Argo. Nastasha smiled to herself; maybe someday she could be the one cooking for Argo.

She thoughts were still captivated on the idea of living with Argo and sharing meals with him when he returned from the kitchen and sat on the couch, startling Nastasha back into reality.

Argo raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Nastasha looked away and blushed. "It was nothing… I was just thinking."

When it looked like she wouldn't elaborate, Argo shrugged his shoulders and pressed a button on a remote that looked like it might have a at least 200 different buttons. It wasn't his place to understand the female psyche.

At once the lights dimmed in the room and the television flashed awake. They had decided to watch a scary movie. Both shifted slightly into as much of a comfortable position as they could without touching the other. It was after all, their first day alone together without having to worry about the gundam fight and their thoughts were still shy.

The movie was a cliché scary movie with a family moving to a haunted house that was still inhabited with the vengeful spirits of the past family, who was murdered in the house for no particular reason. Argo had seen it before with his crew and Nastasha wasn't afraid of scary movies.

A smirk kept appearing on Nastasha's lips. The movie really was very ridiculous. There was a particular part that Nastasha couldn't help but laugh out loud at.

The power went out in the house in the movie. The boy was alone in the house and heard a loud noise in the basement. His brilliant idea was to go down by himself and investigate with only a flashlight in hand.

Nastasha snorted and began to laugh hysterically. Argo looked at her in confusion.

"Nastasha, I really don't see anything remotely hilarious about this. The boy is being chased by the spirit," Argo said dryly.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Nastasha began to explain. "It's just… the boy in the movie… I mean, how stupid can you be? The power is out in the house, no one is home, they live in the middle of nowhere, and he hear a noise downstairs and decides it's a good idea to go by himself when he knows there are strange things happening around his house? He's practically begging the spirits to come after him!"

Again, she began to crack up with laughter and Argo smiled too. He rarely saw Nastasha laugh during their time together during the gundam fight since they had other things to worry about. But now that it was over, she was as carefree as he had ever seen her and he was falling more and more in love with her laugh.

"Well, what would you do in his situation, Nastasha?" Argo murmured softly and Nastasha immediately fell silent as she saw him move closer to her.

"What… would I do?" She repeated slowly as she became entranced by the spark in his eyes. She shook her head slowly to get her thoughts together. This was no time to act like a fool and show weakness! They had lost the Cops and Robbers game but there was no way Nastasha was going to let Argo have the upper hand during their day.

"Well," she began strongly, "for one, I would not be stupid enough to go down to the basement by myself."

Argo smirked. He had seen her surprised expression when he had leaned towards her. He had caught her off guard. As he spent more and more time with her, he was really starting to enjoy surprising her. But she had changed back to her old self when she realized her mistake. Her voice had turned back to the harsh voice that barked orders in order to show her strength.

He needed to get her more bewildered. But also, he was very curious if she felt anything towards him as he did towards her. "Who."

"Who, what?" she snapped angrily.

Argo grinned lightly. "Who would you bring with you?"

Anger melted away from her and Nastasha looked away in embarrassment. "I… I would want you… with me," she replied quietly.

Argo's hands found their way to Nastasha's waist as he moved her swiftly into a lying position on the couch with him leaning over her.

Nastasha's eyes widened in surprise.

He looked at her seriously. "You would want me?" he questioned.

Her cheeks turned a soft pink and she looked away pointedly. "Yes, I already said it. I would… want you with me, Argo." She turned to look at him.

Argo couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked there, lying underneath him. Her dark green waves were sprawled around, framing her pale face. She smelled heavenly, with the soft scent of vanilla on her skin. Her perfectly red lips opened slightly to let air in and out. "Nastasha," Argo murmured as his face lowered.

Nastasha gasped as she felt Argo's lips kissed her neck. His brown hair tickled her chin. She placed her arms around his broad shoulders. His hands at her waist tightened, holding her securely in his arms. She felt his kisses slowly move up her neck to her face.

Argo pulled away and looked at Nastasha seriously. They were both breathing hard. "Nastasha, I… I want you with me as well. Now that the gundam fight has ended, there is no one else I desire as much as you."

Nastasha looked up at him. He was so strong yet gentle and he said he wanted her to be with him. Her heart thumped excitably. He wanted her!

Argo was staring at Nastasha when she suddenly pushed herself up on her elbows and pressed her lips firmly against him. Argo's eyes widened in surprise before he gave into the soft pressure of her lips and kissed her back. Their arms wrapped around each other comfortably as they blocked out the screams from the movie and focused on their own little world with only each other.

* * *

OH MY GOODNESS!!!! Go Argo and Nastasha! About time, seriously :D Stay tuned and make sure to review!


	14. Boys Will Be

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone!!!! Before you rip out my throat, let me explain (or attempt to) myself and my long-absence with this fic. One word: school. Here's another: classes. Maybe two more: no life. Yep, that about sums it up. So if I was too vague, school ruled my life and I had little to no time to think about how to update the fic which I had writer's block for. That said, I must thank ALL of you for being so incredibly patient and helpful readers and reviewers. I really appreciate the support for this fic and I am finally happy with how this story is going to progress.

To make up for my long absence, an extra long chapter!!!! YAY!! Please, please, please review! Even a quick one makes me want to keep writing for all of you!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Boys Will Be…**

The door of Marie Louise's suite slammed shut as Marie Louise herself strode in, practically stomping her feet in a tantrum-like fashion.

She was met with the sight of Rain sprawled across her bed, her face buried in a pillow; Nastasha lounging on the nearby chair, her fingers massaging the bridge of her nose out of irritation; Shirley, Cath, Janet, and Bunny were all sitting together on the large, plush couch, each looking in a different direction.

Cecile was the only one up and about. She was currently brushing her hair out in front of the mirror, humming a tune to herself.

"Hi there!" Cecile greeted happily as she turned in time to see Marie Louise viciously throw a pile of roses in the garbage. "How'd your day go, Marie Louise?"

With a bitter laugh, Marie Louise pulled off her shoes and flung them across the room into the closet with a loud bang. "It was just _fantastic_!" she spat sarcastically.

Pouting slightly, Cecile cocked her head to the side. "I'm so sorry. On the bright side, at least you're not alone," she gestured towards the other girls, "that's pretty much the consensus with everyone else as well," she said, smiling brightly.

"Really?" Marie Louise looked around the room towards the others. She received several nods and a grunt from the pillow Rain was currently trying to smother herself in.

"Why? What happened?" Marie Louse continued.

In unison, the girls answered with a bored, "Boys."

"Well you know what they say, 'boys will be-,'" Cecile murmured.

"Clueless?" Rain offered.

"Indecisive?" Shirley chimed.

"Nervous?" Marie Louise mused.

"Stupid." Nastasha snorted.

Cecile blinked her friends' cynicism. "I was going to say 'boys will be boys'… but I guess that your ideas work in this case as well." She grinned and the others scowled.

"Really Cecile, we might act otherwise, but deep down, we're happy for you," Marie Louise groaned as she flopped down on the bed beside Rain.

The others nodded and Cecile smiled sweetly.

Nastasha looked at the others. "One down… many to go."

- - - - - -

When the girls finally got around to… well, stop moping, they decided to finally uncover what happened on each of their days.

"It couldn't be as bad as all of you think it is, right?" Cecile, the eternal optimist, said brightly.

They dead-panned as they looked at her.

"No," Nastasha began, "It wasn't so bad in the beginning. In fact, dinner and the movie were amazing. It was _after_ that when things went… downhill."

The Neo-America team giggled. "How was dinner and the movie with Argo, Nastasha?" Janet questioned innocently.

"Yeah, did ya even watch the movie or did you just have to jump him?" Bunny laughed while making eyes and puckering her lips to tease her friend.

Nastasha grimaced. "Yes, we did watch the movie," she snapped. "Well, some of it anyway," she added while blushing. She then proceeded to tell them about how the dinner and the movie.

"Oh, Nastasha! That sounds amazing!" Marie Louise, ever the romantic, gushed. Hearts were in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. It was great up until Argo and I decided to grab a little privacy in his personal quarters on the ship," she muttered and instantly hated herself for phrasing it in that way.

The girls all started talking at once.

"You went back to his room?!"

"Growl! Nastasha, you animal!"

"Well, how was he?"

"What did his room look like?"

All the questions were pretty much what she expected to hear, except the last one from Cecile. They all turned their heads to look at the blue-haired girl questioningly.

"What? I'm curious about what Argo has in his room!" Cecile said defensively.

Shaking her head, Nastasha went back to the main point. "Settle down. It all went downhill at that point…"

Rain blushed and grabbed Marie Louise and Cecile and squashed their heads to her to prevent them from hearing more. "Alrighty then! I think that's about enough for now! Nastasha, can you please keep it PG-13?!" she hissed.

Nastasha rose her eyebrow. "Not like that!" she snapped.

Rain scratched her head in embarrassment, "Sorry, continue please," she muttered.

Cecile and Marie Louise looked at her questioningly but quickly refocused their attention on Nastasha as she began to speak again.

"As I was saying, again, it pretty much went downhill, fast, then," Nastasha sighed.

"Why? You had him right where you wanted him, right?" Janet questioned.

Nastasha shrugged. "Remember before we all left to go on our dates, we all agreed that while we would try to enjoy ourselves, we would also try to get a little revenge as well?"

The others thought back quickly.

*Flashback*

- - - - - -

_Marie Louise groaned for the umpteenth time that morning. "I cannot believe we lost! If George doesn't make a move today, I swear I'll seriously think about throwing out all of my clothes and giving my closet away!"_

_They were all gathered in Marie Louise's room the night before the guys' day would begin. Marie Louise and Cecile sat on cushions on the floor while Nastasha stood looking out of the large floor-length window. Rain was sitting on the edge of the bed while Shirley, Cath, Janet, and Bunny were together on the couch._

_The other girls knew it was serious then. Marie Louise would** never**__ be willing to part with her clothes and huge closet for nothing._

_She nodded her head. "Yes, I am at that point right now! Agh! It is so frustrating! If we had won, at least I would be the one making the moves today! Now, I have to wait for George to make the first move, and we all know how well that'll go… I might as well deem myself a spinster right now!"_

_Cecile suppressed a giggle. They all knew it was true; the honorable George didn't seem like he would make a move any time soon. "I kinda wish we would've won, also. I mean I trust Sai Sachi to have something planned… I just hope it doesn't involve clowns, dead fish, or spiders… like our last date." She shuddered delicately and the other girls looked at her questioningly. "Don't ask," she muttered._

"_Well, at least you two will be doing something with your guys. There's no promises of any sort of recreation or, God forbid, "fun" with Domon. For all I know, he's probably planning to do nothing out of the ordinary. He'll probably say, 'We're going to repair Burning Gundam, Rain. Well? What are you waiting for?'" Rain finished in a perfect imitation of the dark-haired man's scowl. _

"_What? Of course Domon wouldn't do anything like that, Rain! I'm sure he has something great planned!" Janet responded encouragingly, but in a tone that suggested that even she didn't believe her own words._

_Rain snorted in skepticism._

"_Okay… so there's always that possibility," Janet muttered under her breath. _

_Rain raised her eyebrows at this._

"_Okay, fine! So that's probably going to happen… it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the day still, right?" Janet corrected herself._

_The other girls looked away in embarrassment because they knew it was a very valid possibility for their friend._

_Rain sighed deeply and let her face sink into a pillow on Marie Louise's bed._

"_Yeah well at least you all won't be dragged onto a date with Chibodee, who will probably proceed to flirt with every other girl while you are on a date with him! Man, he is so insensitive!" Shirley raged._

"_And stupid," Cath noted under her breath, to which Bunny and Janet nodded their heads solemnly in agreement._

"_Ladies, ladies, now there's no need to simply give up. Just because we lost the battle doesn't mean we've lost the war," Nastasha said calmly with a glint in her eye. She turned away from looking out of the window._

"_What do you mean?" Rain said curiously as she pulled her head out of the pillow._

"_Just that we don't have to surrender to our supposed destiny," Nastasha continued mysteriously._

"_We're listening," Marie Louise prompted as she gazed at Nastasha suspiciously._

"_What's the deal?" Cecile questioned._

"_I'm only saying that as women we can still fight back against the guys using… well our own techniques. We agreed to do whatever the guys wanted to do on our days, but we didn't agree we would act a certain way," Nastasha finished, smirking at the others._

_Shirley's eyes widened before she began to laugh. "I think I know where this is headed."_

"_What? WHAT?!" Marie Louise looked from Nastasha to Shirley. _

_Rain looked down in thought. "I think she means that we should maybe give the guys a hard time during our dates, right?"_

"_Precisely." Nastasha smiled a self-satisfied smile._

_Marie Louise jumped out of her position on the floor. "That's a great idea!"_

_Cecile nodded her head._

"_Count us in," Bunny winked. _

"_It's the perfect plan! Make the guys sweat a little as well!" Janet clapped her hands together excitedly._

_Rain frowned. "But isn't that… a little unfair?"_

"_Do you really want to repair Burning Gundam tomorrow, Rain?" Nastasha reminded her._

_That shut Rain up as she paled from the thought. "I'm in."_

"_Good, then it's settled. Use any and every technique you girls can think of. We'll show those macho gundam fighters just who they're dealing with," Nastasha said strongly as the others nodded in newly-found encouragement._

- - - - - -

*End Flashback*

"So what happened, Nastasha? Didn't you get Argo right where you wanted him?" Shirley said confusedly.

Nastasha scratched her nose and looked away in chagrin. "So maybe the plan didn't go as well as I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked suspiciously.

"Well, you remember that playboy bunny suit Chibodee sent me?"

"Yes." The girls shuddered at the thought. Nastasha had been particularly hard to retrain from strangling Chibodee for that week.

"… I kinda… sorta… wore it-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone, save Rain, yelled in unison.

"So what? Shouldn't it have worked in your favor," Rain said, her voice wondering.

"It should have!" Nastasha fumed. "But leave it to thick-skulled Argo to ruin a moment!"

She then proceeded to tell the girls what happened.

*Flashback*

- - - - - -

In a whirlwind of events, Nastasha found herself in Argo's quarters on the ship after they had forgotten about the movie and… well… began to make out.

More specifically, she found herself on Argo's bed. And although she loved and desired Argo, she was still sorta (very) bitter over the humiliation from their defeat at Cops and Robbers. She was definitely going to have some fun with him before doing anything… serious.

Smiling at him seductively, Nastasha broke away from his arms and stood. He raised an eyebrow at her, his breath coming out in uneven puffs from their intense kissing.

Tugging at the knot on her trench coat, Nastasha let it open and fall on the floor, revealing a very… well, revealing playboy bunny suit. The colors were black with red and yellow, an attempt from Chibodee at matching the colors on Argo's Bolt Gundam.

"Nas…tasha. That's the… playboy bunny suit?" Argo said questioningly.

Nastasha frowned. She expected him to be all over her when she revealed it and she was ready to make him work for it! But all Argo was doing was staring at her. And not in a good way.

"What is it, Argo?" She asked firmly.

Caught staring, Argo turned away slightly in an embarrassed fashion. "Nothing sorry… It's just I didn't think _you_ would wear something like that." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him again.

Nastasha's hands gently pushed his chest away. "What does that mean?"

Was it his imagination or was she getting upset? He shrugged his shoulders. "Just that it's very… sexy. That's all." He tried to lean forward to kiss her lips but she suddenly shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly in surprise.

"Oh so you're saying I'm not sexy enough to wear this humiliating and degrading outfit?!"

"No! I didn't say that! I'm only saying that I didn't expect you to wear the humiliating and degrading outfit."

Nastasha fumed. There was no way he could be that stupid. Boy was she wrong. "Okay so now you're saying that I'm trashy for wearing this outfit?"

Argo couldn't believe this. All he wanted to do was hold the woman in his arms and be able to kiss her. The outfit wasn't helping his urges either. It was definitely sexy in a good way and he was well aware that Nastasha would only wear the outfit for him. "Umm Nastasha, 'humiliating and degrading' were your words. Plus I think you're jumping to conclusions here. I only meant that the outfit didn't seem very much like you. I don't understand why you're getting so upset. It's not like you."

"So now I can't be angry?" She snapped.

Argo blinked. Yep, she was definitely angry. He wasn't sure why she was getting so pissed though.

Suddenly he remembered when one of his space pirate friends was having girlfriend issues. He had said they would fight when his girlfriend became moody.

Argo laughed and reached out a hand to grab Nastasha's wrist. She swat it away. "Oh, now I get it. This must be what my space buddies are always laughing at. How women are so moody! Don't worry, I'll be more sensitive to your feelings since I know you're probably PMS-ing as my friends refer to it as."

Nastasha's eyes widened a fraction and her mouth fell open before she grabbed her trench coat and stormed out of the room. "Unbelievable! That's it, I'm leaving!"

- - - - - -

*End Flashback*

Shirley groaned. "He didn't!"

"Yeah, he did," Nastasha confirmed with a grimace.

Rain touch Nastasha's shoulder in sympathy. "I cannot believe he used the PMS-card on you."

"I know! The man is unbelievable!" Nastasha growled.

After the girls had consoled… more of calmed down the irate Nastasha, Cecile went into the details of how wonderful her date was.

"Aww, Cecile! That's adorable!" Marie Louise squealed and hugged her friend.

Cecile blushed. "Yeah it was! So let's hear about what happened on your date, Marie Louise."

The smile that was on Marie Louise's face a second ago disappeared and a scowl replaced it on her pretty face. She turned to Nastasha. "At least Argo was romantic during the dinner and the movie. George decided to dive right into the 'clueless' category right in the beginning of the date!"

The girls got comfortable for the story.

*Flashback*

- - - - - -

The Rose Festival was a beautiful celebration in Neo Hong Kong and Marie Louise had been impressed that George would pick such a romantic location for their day. After smelling dozens of different perfumes of roses and other flowers, George and Marie Louise had gone to see the numerous flower creations that had been made for the festival.

There was a particular flower arrangement that caught Marie Louise's eye. It was of approximately 12 dozen bright pink roses in the shape of a large heart. When she pointed it out to George, he pulled her over to show her the one that caught his attention. It was of a mixture of different colored carnations and roses in the shape of a gundam. Marie Louise fought the urge to tear her hair out in exasperation.

George bought her about 3 bouquets of different roses. He made sure to avoid the red ones that signified romance.

All day George had been the perfect gentleman. He paid for everything, opened doors, and pulled out seats.

He was too much of a gentleman for Marie Louise's liking.

It irked her that he would avoid any and all conversation on the subject of their relationship.

_What relationship?_ Marie Louise thought bitterly. George was practically pretending that he was babysitting her!

During their ride on the rose covered ferris wheel at the festival, Marie Louise silently counted her blessings for the small seat that the two shared and the fact that they were now 300 feet in the air. George couldn't run from her now!

Turning to look at the man in front of her, her breath caught in her throat. The setting sun in the distance shed a bright orange light on the two of them. George's orange hair accented with the light, almost turning it to a beautiful gold hue. His face was looking straight into the distance, the profile handsome and striking with the sun in the background.

"Miss Marie Louise?" he asked concerned as he caught her staring at him with her mouth agape.

Noticing that he was looking at her expectantly, Marie Louise shook her head to rid the thoughts. She already knew he was handsome but sometimes it just seemed to catch her off guard!

As their gondola neared the top of the ferris wheel and slowed to a stop, Marie Louise grabbed both of George's hands, surprising him.

"Miss Marie Louise?"

"George," she started softly, looking at his hands in hers, "when will you stop calling me 'Miss' or 'Princess?' We've known each other for years now. I would like to think we've gotten over the formalities."

Was it her imagination or had his eyes softened a little? "But you are a princess and I am obliged as a knight to show you respect."

"George, I know I have your respect. But there's something else I want from you," she continued as she leaned her face towards him.

"And what would that be?" he mumbled somewhat distractedly.

"You know what," she whispered.

He gazed at the girl in front of him who was getting closer and closer. Her eyes drooped closed and her soft, pink lips seemed to pucker a little as she neared him. And he couldn't seem to move away or provide any excuse to get away this time.

Frankly, he didn't want to. Almost like a magnet was attracting him to her, his face inched towards her, his own eyes slowly shutting.

And then the ferris wheel jerked alive and the two sprang apart in shock to hold onto the edges of their gondola. George remembered his senses and looked over the edge of the gondola, scooting as far as possibly as he could from the girl. He needed to remind himself of what he was doing. "Miss Marie Lousie, I wonder if your father would enjoy this ride? If I remember properly, he wasn't too partial of heights, correct?" George rambled on in a cheery tone.

Marie Louise drummed her fingers on the side of the gondola. "He wasn't too partial of cowards either," she muttered to herself so he couldn't hear.

- - - - - -

The rest of their day had been the same. Every time Marie Louise thought she had the gundam fighter cornered, he would somehow squeeze out of the situation and bring up her father, as if to remind himself and her of what was proper.

_You should have just asked him out then! _Marie Louise wanted to yell to him. _God, get it together Marie Louise! You can do this! _A little flirting ought to loosen up her knight in shining armor.

Pulling the strap on her sandal open when George turned around, Marie Louise straightened up as he turned back to her. Being as coy as she could, she then _casually_ dropped her straw hat on the floor.

Ever the gentleman, George quickly knelt to pick it up for her. Allowing herself a small victory dance in her head, Marie Louise made a show of looking down as George handed her the hat.

"Oh George, it looks like my sandal strap came undone! Can you please just fix it?" Marie Louise practically purred.

Oblivious to the mischievous girl, George smiled. "Of course, Princess! It would be my honor!"

Marie Louise hiked up her skirt and put her foot out towards him. Concentrating on the shoe, George didn't notice her pull her skirt slightly higher to show a generous amount of leg from where he was stooping.

"All don-" George stopped in mid-word as he was met with the sight of a pale, creamy leg.

Marie Louise fought off a satisfied smirk. Womanly wiles came in handy. "George? Is something the matter?" she asked innocently, bending her torso down, allowing him a view of her bare shoulders and collarbone.

A faint blush appeared on the handsome gundam fighter's face. _I wonder if her skin is as soft as it looks_, he vaguely thought before his eyes widened at his less-than-innocent thoughts about the pretty girl in front of him. _She's the princess, she's the princess, she's the princess! _he chanted to himself.

"I umm…. N-n-nothing's the matter! I just was… I was thinking about… how… how this crack on the pavement should be filled up! Yes, that's it! It's quite dangerous, you know! You could trip here! We should report it to the authorities immediately!" He stuttered as he quickly straightened up and proceeded to walk towards the security booth to report the "dangerous" crack.

Marie Louise's eyes were frozen in the place George was a moment ago. A. Crack. In. The. Ground.

A damn crack in the ground had beaten her in catching George's attention! _You have got to be kidding me_! She nearly screamed out loud in frustration.

- - - - - -

*End Flashback*

The girls gaped at her. Marie Louise nodded her head in confirmation of what they were all thinking.

Rain cleared her throat. "A crack-"

"-in the ground?" Shirley finished for her.

Again, Marie Louise nodded her head.

Then all of them started laughing out loud.

"It isn't funny!" Marie Louise shrieked.

Bunny wiped tears of mirth from her eyes as she calmed down, gasping for breath. "Sorry… Marie… Louise… it's just that… he haha… he used the… lamest… excuse…"

"I know, I know!" Marie Louise wailed, throwing her face in her hands.

Cecile patted her back while fighting the laughter that threatened to spill from her lips.

"What about Chibodee?" Marie Louise muttered from her hands.

That shut Shirley, Cath, Janet, and Bunny up immediately.

Marie Louise turned to look at them in surprise. "What happened?"

Shirley had fire in her eyes as she spat, "Well, while George was having trouble showing his feelings, Chibodee has none."

"He also has no restraint," Bunny chirped.

- - - - - -

*Flashback*

Chibodee and the girls were sitting in the little cart that would take them through the haunted house. The girls were all giggling and huddling close to Chibodee.

They were all in a giddy mood really. Their feelings for the goofy, but caring blue-haired man had only intensified during the gundam tournament. They all loved him for saving them so many years ago and offering them a different life. But they all knew in their hearts who was in his.

Shirley.

The feisty red-haired girl and self-proclaimed leader of their little group had managed to surprise and keep the cheery gundam fighter on his toes.

Bunny, Cath, and Janet all knew that Chibodee would eventually fall in love with a girl, and they were more than happy that it so happened to be Shirley. The rest of them would never stop loving Chibodee, they would simply find their own soul mates. Shirley and Chibodee were destined to be together. They all knew it.

At least they all thought they knew it. Chibodee seemed to be having trouble remember this oh-so-important bit of information.

And so the girls found themselves beginning the ride with Chibodee's arm slung casually over Shirley's shoulder on one side while the rest of the girls sat next to Shirley. Yet when the ride started, a young woman in the seat in front of them turned around to wink at the famous Neo-America gundam fighter.

Unable to resist flirting, Chibodee leaned forward and scared the girl, making her giggle ridiculously. Grinning widely, Chibodee took his arm off of Shirley's shoulder and stood up while the cart moved slowly on the rails.

"I'm just gonna move up. You gals don't mind, right?" Chibodee asked as he threw his leg over the seat dividers and began to chat with the flirty tramp in front of them.

"Of course not," Shirley spat as the other girls sulked. They spent the rest of the dark ride , alone, screaming at the fake blood and skeletons that popped out of the darkness.

Unable to see anything wrong with the situation, Chibodee dragged the other girl along with them on their date. He even bought her to dinner!

By the end of the day, the other girl had given him her number and he had promised to give her a call.

Janet felt like punching the girl.

Cath was close to punching the other girl.

Shirley was close to punching Chibodee.

Bunny _did_ punch Chibodee.

- - - - - -

*End Flashback*

Rain gasped. "No he didn't flirt with _another_ girl on your date!"

Shirley nodded her head stiffly. "He did. The jerk can't see what's in front of him!"

Marie Louise patted Shirley on the arm while Cecile hugged the other girls.

"There has to be a way for you to get Chibodee's attention for good," Cath said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe I should try Bunny's technique and punch him. That seemed to get his attention for, oh a few minutes," Shirley muttered nastily.

The other girls sighed deeply with the revelations of their awful days. Then suddenly remembering they hadn't heard all the stories, they turned towards the brown-haired woman, who was staring off in the other direction, apparently trying very hard to keep the attention off of her.

"Rain," Nastasha's voice said firmly.

Rain flinched. "Yes?" she asked feebly.

"You haven't told us about your day yet," Marie Louise reminded her as the others crept closer to the now visibly fidgeting Rain.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be too boring to hear," Rain said, laughing weakly.

The others raised their eyebrows and glared at her expectantly.

"Spit it out."

"…fine… well, it all started after we got into the core lander together…"

* * *

I changed the set up for this chapter and had the girls basically describing the details of their dates by looking back in flashback instead of having them be on the dates in the present time. Was it easy to understand the transitions? Did ya like it?! Let me know! Thank you! :D


	15. Getting Together Is Hard To Do…

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! First and foremost- a HUGE thank you to all the loyal readers and fans who have always supported my stories! I cannot thank you all enough. I would like to apologize for taking FOREVER to update this fic. While life always gives inspiration to writing, it's also true that it also gets in the way of writing! I don't want to make any promises when I will be able to update again but just know that I will not abandon my stories. You guys are honestly amazing and I hope you stick with this fic. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 15:**Getting Together Is Hard To Do… When You're Domon and Rain

Who knew?

Who knew that beneath all the scowls, brooding behavior, and bad attitude, Domon Kasshu was a gentleman?

The world didn't.

Rain sure as heck didn't.

No, wait. That was a little unfair. Before, when they were children, Domon was every bit as gentlemanly as any other young boy could be.

But as an adult, Domon was every bit as rude, obnoxious, and callous as any other jerk could be! Even more so.

However, all of that seemed to float out of Rain's mind as they entered the core lander together.

Instead of taking the _one_ seat for himself (and seriously why was there only one seat?! Oh, probably because a gundam was built to be piloted by only one person), as he usually did, Domon had, take note of this please, _helped_ Rain into the seat before stepping behind her.

But before she could really examine the moment, Domon leaned forward, his chin practically resting on Rain's shoulder from behind as he gripped the controls that lay on the dashboard in front of Rain.

She couldn't help it. Her entire body stiffened, her cheeks burned red, her body instantly felt hot. He was just _so_ close. Domon's warm breath fell lightly across Rain's neck, his cheek practically against hers as his muscular arms reached around her to get the core lander up and running.

As a few moments passed and Rain had not relaxed, Domon allowed himself a small smirk.

Sure he was showing off just a little. Perhaps he didn't need to lean forward over Rain's shoulder so much, or lightly brush his fingers up her bare arm when he pulled back from the controls. But hey, he was actually having fun.

Again, please take note, yes, Domon Kasshu, was having fun.

Finally, he decided that maybe he should lay off just a bit, because she did need to breathe after all. He didn't exactly plan on making a trip to the hospital as part of the agenda for today.

"Relax, you're so tense," he murmured into her ear, his warm breath causing her to give a yelp of surprise and jump slightly out of her seat.

Maybe that wasn't the best way to go about relaxing her.

"Sorry," she muttered, completely mortified as she felt Domon's smirk. Was he amused?! Was he making her uncomfortable on purpose?! The jerk!

Before she could voice her (now angry) thoughts, Domon pressed the controls and landed them atop a slight hill.

"Where are we?" Rain asked, all traces of anger replaced by curiosity.

But Domon didn't answer. Instead he opened the latch of the core lander and stepped out around her, surprising Rain yet again by extending his hand towards her.

Sitting in the seat of the core lander, Rain stared in awe at the man in front of her.

Not to say that Domon was some sort of brute or barbarian, but he usually didn't act like _this_ with Rain.

At times Rain had seen him protect her. She had seen him become possessive. She had even hear him crack a few jokes here and there, complete with a smug smirk, of course.

But be _so_… caring…

That was new.

"Rain," he murmured, catching her attention as her blue eyes snapped up to his face.

A smirk played at his lips and one eyebrow was lifted in amusement as he held his hand out for her to take.

Rain blushed. Here he was, trying to be nice and polite by attempting to help her out of the core lander and all she had been doing was gaping at him like a fish out of water.

Quickly placing her small hand in his, she didn't allow herself to think about the funny flips her heart seemed to be doing.

At least until he had tugged a little too hard and she had ended up stumbling out of the core lander… right into Domon's arms.

Now her heart pounded against her chest. She was sure he could hear it and definitely feel it, what with their proximity and all. And if he couldn't, well, she wouldn't have to worry about it for too long because she was sure it was going to stop beating all together any moment now.

His arms had automatically caught her around the waist as she tripped. Rain's hands had ended up resting on his chest, she could feel the contours, every sinewy muscle. She had, of course, known that he was in amazing shape; he had always trained hard, even when he was younger and decided to leave with Master Asia. Plus, during the past year they spent together fighting in the Gundam Fight, he had picked her up a few times when it was necessary. Like the time she was unconscious after battling against Master Asia. Or the time she was unconscious after getting a fever. Or when she was sleeping after he rescued her from the Dark Gundam.

Come to think of it, she was unconscious or sleeping pretty much every time he had held her close. Hmm… perhaps she should enjoy this.

Of course that was a little difficult to do when their faces were inches apart.

Domon was just as surprised as Rain at their present position. His dark brown eyes were wide and his breathing uneven as his brain registered (slowly) that his hands now rested on Rain's hips.

Their breaths mingled and for a pregnant moment, the two seemed to lean their faces slightly closer.

Rain felt her eyes shutting themselves willingly as she let the feel of Domon's warm hands on her hips and his firm chest invade her thoughts. His eyes were fixated on her lips and she felt him tense further as he moved closer to her. Without a conscious thought, she found herself moving to him as well.

"Domon."

Without meaning to, Domon's name left her mouth in a breathy tone.

Upon hearing this, Domon froze completely, halting his advancing lips and released Rain, taking a few steps back and turning away from her completely. "Come on," he murmured as he walked ahead.

Rain stared at the red cloak billowing in the wind. What had just happened? She was sure he was going to kiss her… _right_?

Sighing deeply, Rain followed the stubborn man, all the while trying to persuade her treacherous heart that it was no big deal Domon Kasshu had not kissed her yet.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Rain's nerves were close to the edge. _Kinda like the edge of the enormous cliff they seemed to be walking on! Argh seriously! What kind of man takes a woman on the edge of a cliff for a date! The only way she could see it becoming romantic was if there was the promise of a picnic further ahead. Both of them lying on the tall green grass, a light salty breeze from the ocean washing over them as they looked into each other eyes…_

Of course there didn't seem to be the remote possibility of the scene ahead because Domon had not said a word to her since their _almost_ kiss, Rain was sure his idea of a perfect day together really did include training and spending the day in complete and utter silence.

Lovely.

She didn't up early today to spend her day _exercising_ with the King of Hearts! Exercising to Domon was probably equal to 20 miles of running, jumping off a few cliffs here and there, and training with his sword for hours straight.

With that thought, Rain gave an indignant snort, which happened to catch the attention of a certain dark-haired man.

Domon missed a step and stumbled for a moment before quickly resuming his pace. He turned his head and glanced quickly at the brown-haired woman behind him, hoping she didn't see his fumble. When she continued to trudge ahead, eyes glued to the ground, pout on her face, he allowed himself a sigh of relief. Sure he already felt like a complete idiot for _not_ kissing her, no need to look like one too.

Fists clenched. Seriously, what was his problem? Why couldn't he just lean a little closer and press his lips to hers? He resisted the urge to slap himself. Throw a gundam at him any day and he could function; throw a girl at him and he's about as useful as George is at a strip club.

Ugh. No. Now he was getting mental images.

Thankfully, they had reached their destination soon enough.

"We're here," he murmured, turning around to face the beautiful brown-haired woman.

She blinked and stopped, staring at him before blushing and looking around her.

Rain froze. They were on top of a large cliff. Just in front of where Domon had stopped walking was where his attention was directed, the destination he wanted to bring Rain to.

"Take a look, Rain," Domon said again, his voice but a whisper against the wind. Rain had to strain her ears to hear him.

And she did just that. She took in the sight in front of her. She gazed at the collapsed buildings and destruction. At the barren earth with cracks and debris. At the lifelessness of the area in front of them.

Rain sank to her knees as Domon spoke again.

"The ruins from the 12th Gundam Fight. Master Asia taught me the Sekiha Tenkyoken move here right before my gundam fight with Kyoji- I mean Schwartz."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. That fight had been particularly hard for Domon and Rain. Not only did Domon had to fight against his trusted ally, Schwartz, who turned out to be none-other-than his brother Kyoji, but he had pushed Rain so far away that she joined Schwartz's team for that round.

He had nearly lost her then. And after the fight when Ulube had tried to use her body as a vessel for the Dark Gundam. And multiple times during the year they had spent together in the Gundam Fight.

He had nearly lost her _so_ many times.

A light breeze shifted the air around them and Rain's hair lightly fluttered across her back. Domon watched in fascination as it danced with the wind before settling back again on her shoulders.

He stared at the back of her head as she sat there in the grass looking at the destruction from the gundam battle years ago.

He was positive her face would have shown sadness at the scene in front of them. She had such a large heart full of love for everyone, forgiveness for everyone, and faith for everyone.

He didn't deserve her. Domon was well aware of that much.

"Domon? You okay?"

Rain's voice broke through his reverie.

_It hurt. It hurt so much to know that he had lost his brother, his mother, Schwartz, and Master Asia. Why had he lost so many? Why him?_

_And her. He had almost lost her too. So damn close to losing her to the monster he had lost his loved ones to. _

Concerned blue eyes stared at him. She was staring at him questioningly. "Everything… okay?" Rain finished uneasily. She took a step towards him, her hand rising towards his cheek before she suddenly realized what she was doing. Her hand stopped in midair and she looked at him uneasily.

Domon gazed at her. Master Asia once told him the importance of living in the moment. Of using hardships for strength but knowing when to simply… enjoy life.

_He had to remember that she was with him now. Now mattered. Now was the moment they finally had together._

Rain shifted on the balls of her feet. The distant look in Domon's eyes made it seem like he was million miles away. She knew that look anywhere because she had lived with it for almost the entirety of their year together until the end when he began to open up to her again. She didn't understand it. She didn't understand what he felt, the way he thought, the pain he lived with. Any of it.

_Do you know him at all?_

The question bothered her every moment. How could she know the pain and suffering he went through of having to lose his family, basically kill both his brother and master, and be betrayed by the people he thought he could trust.

_Think someone like you could ever know him? You're not a fighter. You don't have a fighter's soul and heart!_

Her conscious was relentless.

But she would try to understand him.

She loved him. She loved Domon so much she would do what she could for him. She would try to understand everything he went through. She would be there for him and show him a life of happiness. Show him everything life could offer them both.

She cleared her throat and finished her step forward before raising her hand and gently cupping his cheek. His eyes widened.

"Domon. Everything okay?"

It was her turn to be surprised when a warm hand covered her hand gently. "It will be now," he murmured as Rain's expression soften into a smile.

Yellow-green grass gently tickled Rain's legs. She was sitting in the knee-high grass, a slight breeze weaving through her brown hair.

Perfect. There was no other way to describe the moment.

A gentle breeze shifted through the grass that Rain sat in, with Domon sitting behind her, enveloping her in a loose embrace.

She smiled as she watched his hand absently played with a blade of grass against her arm. They hadn't said anything in a while but the silence was comfortable, both lost in their own thoughts.

But she knew they needed to talk about what happened while they were separated those few days at the end of the gundam fight. That was when everything started: when the truth came rolling out. Trust had been broken, lies were revealed, relationships were tested and through it all, Domon had emerged to save her.

Again. He saved her _again._

Even if they were fighting or he was being a jerk or things were simply going horribly between the two of them, he was always there to save her. She couldn't say he was always there for her _yet_ because that part was not true. He was not there when she was lonely; he was not there when she needed him to reassure her that they would stay together; he was not there when she wanted to know how he felt about her.

But she was determined to make that change. Rain wanted to have him open up to her. Although she knew undoubtedly he would have trust issues now more than ever, she was determined to make sure he knew she was always going to be there for him.

She just wanted to know that he would be there for her too. But now was the time to ask him to explain things to her. To let her in for once.

"Hey Domon," she murmured lightly.

His hand tracing her wrist with the grass blade stopped and he straightened up slightly behind her, alerting her that he was listening.

"Would you… can you tell me about what happened between you and Schwartz and you and Master Asia during the final battle?"

She felt his frame tighten up behind her as he shifted to move away from her. _Not this time. Don't close yourself to me!_

Before he could completely untangle himself from her, Rain turned from her sitting position and grasped his hand. His eyes widened in shock as Rain's cheeks reddened slightly with a blush.

"Please… just tell me. I want to know."

He turned his face away, his eyes closing. "It's not easy to hear-"

"-it's okay. I want to know," she repeated hastily.

A heavy sigh left his lips before he disentangled his hand from her grip and ran the hand through his midnight black hair in frustration. "It's also not easy to share."

Rain considered this for a moment. It was painful for him to share it. She wanted to know so badly what happened between his brother and his master but it _hurt _him to recount the details.

"Rain, listen, I _want_ to tell you, I just-"

A soft finger pressed against his mouth gently and he looked at her in surprise. He was met with the beautiful sight of Rain smiling, her eyes looking at him with that look he only saw her look at him with. There was something special about that look.

"It's okay. You'll tell me when you're ready. After all, we have time together now, don't we, Domon?"

He considered that for a moment. No gundam fight was reining down on them, no pressure from the Neo-Japan team telling them how they had to win in order to save his father, no responsibility to avenge his family… there could finally be just him and her.

It was Rain's turn to be surprised as Domon leaned forward and enveloped her in an embrace. Chocolate brown eyes widened and then relaxed when she heard his next words.

"Yes. We have all the time in the world now, Rain."

She wondered if she was born a klutz or if this certain part of her personality only decided to grace her whenever Domon was around.

She was kind of hoping it was the first. At least then she could somewhat keep her dignity when he smirked at her and reply with something like "_Hey, me tripping over everything is innate, not because of your proximity, your heat, your perfect looks and godly sculpted body…"_

But that was not the case. Instead, Domon currently was chuckling as he held his hand out to help her after she not-so-gracefully tripped on the way into the core lander.

Truth be told, it was _his _fault anyway. He just had to park (or whatever it was that he did to keep the core-lander stationary!) the stupid thing over the water. To make matters worse, he just had to look completely gorgeous today.

Great. A girl couldn't win.

As she had begun to take a step towards the core lander, which was rocking slightly from the breeze over the water, Domon had suddenly become a gentleman and put his hand on the small of her back to balance her when Rain, in her honest shock, took a premature step hastily and ended up tripping forward into the core lander.

Yep, she was a regular Miss Neo-Universe with her gait.

After making sure she was okay, Domon had proceeded to smirk, causing Rain's cheeks to burn brightly in embarrassment and annoyance. Any bit of gentleman in him seemed to evaporate faster than George taking his shirt off with a few shots of alcohol.

A sight that she wouldn't _mind _seeing again per se but she also wouldn't mind seeing Domon in that position some day…

Not that it would happen with his alcohol tolerance. The man could practically be drunk and win gundam fight. She briefly wondered how he had become so tolerant…

"So have you always been this uncoordinated or is this just because you're so nervous around me?" he asked smugly.

Rain blushed harder. Arrogant jerk! "No! I've always been this uncoordinated, thank you very much!"

Domon's lips widened into a grin at hearing her response before he couldn't hold back his laughter and threw his head back and let the laughter take over him.

_Oh that's just perfect, Rain,_ she thought to herself, furious with how easily she could sound like a complete fool in front of him. As she kneeled there in front of him, nursing the small bruise on her knee from her fall, she glared up at him and suddenly had an idea.

Domon was standing on the edge of the core lander, his form resting there comfortably because of his excellent balance but Rain was well aware it still required energy for him to be balancing on the small area the frame of the core lander provided. He had also mentioned that she should be careful getting into the core lander because the water was already deep and she would get soaked if she should miss her footing.

She didn't. Instead her footing caused her to slam her knee into the core lander. A job well done.

Domon's laughter was cut short as he felt Rain's soft hands suddenly on his shoulders. He looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him, her mischievous eyes watching him.

He felt the hair on his neck rise with goosebumps as Rain's fingers gently traced across the back of his neck, gently kneading the muscles in his upper back and neck. His eyes shut as a sigh left him.

"I have a question for you, Domon," she murmured huskily, her warm breath fanning his neck.

"Mhmm?" he hummed.

"Are _you _always this uncoordinated or are you just nervous around me?"

And with that, Domon suddenly found himself knocked off balance as Rain's small hands found themselves on his chest and she gave him and push backwards into the water.

Lucky for him, he was a gundam fighter. So when he toppled backwards, his quick reflexes had him reaching forward to grasp Rain's wrist.

The look of surprise was priceless on her face as she fell into the water with him.

He came up first laughing hysterically while Rain sputtered out water before proceeding to laugh with him.

"Neither one! But I'm starting to think there might be more to your clumsiness than just innate behavior!" He grinned as he sent a wave of sparkling water towards Rain.

She shrieked before tossing her arms in front of her while trying to keep afloat. "Okay! Okay! I give up!"

He smiled at her. She looked amazing, even while her hair was plastered on her face, her clothes soaked, her eyes shining with mock anger at him. How had he resisted her this entire year?

"You surrender?" He asked as he swam towards her, his eyes gazing at her strongly.

Water clung to his jet black hair as the sun shown down on both of them. Although Domon hadn't opened up to her about what had gone on during the Gundam Fight finals, she knew that they were getting closer and closer to each other. He was starting to truly trust her and she was falling hard for him all over again. And she didn't care.

Her heart had broken when she was a child because Domon had left.

And it had broken again when he had returned as a man. She couldn't stand the thought that she had once known a happy-go-lucky boy during her youth who had turned into such a surly, rude young man.

Not that she could blame him. Mother dead. Father in frozen state. And his beloved older brother to blame.

Her heart broke for those first few months when they were together. He was cruel and mean and all she wanted was for her crush to be back. She was so very excited when he had returned but as they say, disappointment is a hard pill to swallow.

Slowly but surely, Rain's heart had healed by the most likely and unlikely person in the entire world- Domon himself. Although he was hurtful in his comments and looked at her with such anger sometimes, when he smiled, and those times were so few and precious to Rain, she fell in love with him all over again.

But her heart had to break once more. And it had because of her own flesh and blood. When she found out her father was to blame for all of Domon's suffering and the end of his family, Rain couldn't take it. There were only two men in the entire world that she loved and to know that one had caused the pain of the other was too much.

So she had fled away from Domon in the hopes that she too wouldn't cause him any more hurt. But he had chased after her until she saw her own mistake: by being away from him, she was causing him the cruelest kind of pain.

And so they had returned together. Together at last.

Golden sunlight basking over him in the clear blue water, she said the only thing she could ever say to him. With a smile like that, she thought, there really was only one thing she could say to Domon Kasshu.

"To you, I always surrender."

* * *

Please Please Please review!


End file.
